Lost and Found
by Out of the Dust
Summary: After Anakin uses his love for Padme to overcome Palpatine, the Jedi Council decides to revoke the code forbidding attachments. Anakin and Padme can now be public, but this sparks many problems for the Skywalker twins. Luke is kidnapped. COMPLETE!
1. The Boy in the Diner

Full Summary: AU. After Anakin uses his love for Padme to overcome Palpatine, the Jedi Council decides to revoke the code forbidding attachments. Anakin and Padme can now be public, but this sparks many problems for the Skywalker twins… especially when Luke is kidnapped as a two week old infant. Thirteen years later Luke unknowningly runs into his father.

Author's Note: Ok, here's the first chapter, and to the people who read the original story: sorry that I had to change it, but I wrote myself into a dead end. I think it will be better this way, and you can count on a lot of the same things happening. I will try to post once a week on the weekends. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: The Boy in the Diner

"Listen kid," the fat, grumpy waiter nagged him. "Either order something, or get out."

Luke peaked out from behind his menu innocently.

"I'm still looking," Luke stated calmly.

"You've been looking for over two hours!"

"I'm a picky eater," Luke replied, his eyes back on the lunch menu.

With a growl of annoyance, the waiter stomped back into the kitchens. Luke released his grip of the menu, and watched the rest of the restaurant's customers, hoping to find someone with too much sympathy who would pay for his lunch.

Finding something to eat was one of the hardest parts about being a runaway. Some days it was the matter of looking in the right trash bins, other days he just didn't eat, and on rare occasions Luke got so hungry he would simply sit in a diner until someone gave in and bought him something.

Luke propped his menu back up when he saw two grown men approaching his table. He didn't like the looks of those two; they were Jedi Knights. Luke knew it was going to be really bad when one of them took the menu from his hands.

It was the older one, who only had a few gray hairs. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"No," Luke said. Although his tone suggested he didn't really want them there. They took booth across from him.

Luke took special notice of the younger Jedi. There was something familiar about him. He'd seen that scar before, the tall build, the curly blonde hair. He'd seen that Jedi before, but he couldn't place a name on him.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," said the old one.

"Oh, and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Master Jedi," he said coolly.

_Sithspit! _Of all the Jedi in the galaxy, Luke had to run into the very same one his father ever warned him about. It took a lot to scare Luke's father, so it was in Luke's best interest to stay far away from Anakin Skywalker.

A moment of insanity came over him where he considered dashing out of the diner, but reality came back. Luke would have to _talk_ his way out of this one.

"You're the Hero with No Fear," Luke said. It seemed like something a normal kid his age would say.

"They haven't called me that in years," Skywalker said, giving Luke a strange look.

Luke ignored the comment and the suspicion.

"So what is your name, young one?" asked Obi-Wan, clearly trying to change the subject to something not about Jedi or wars.

"I'm not young, I'm thirteen!" Luke slammed his fist down on the table. "And my name is Luke."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Skywalker questioned, and Luke was about to give a smart answer but unfortunately the waiter had overheard the question.

"He doesn't go to school," he said, pointing at Luke with an accusing finger. "Comes in here 'bout twice a week to work my customers for a free meal."

"Beats stealing," Luke replied in a childish voice. "Would you rather me do that one?"

"He makes a good point," Obi-Wan said as he handed him the menu back.

Luke grinned at the waiter, content that, at least for now, the Jedi Masters were on his side. He stayed quiet until Obi-Wan asked him if he would like something to eat, and even then he only nodded his head. Luke waited until he was addressed to open his mouth again.

"So, Luke," said Skywalker, making eye contact with him. "Is Coruscant your home world?"

"No, I'm from Tatioone," Luke answered, automatically. He crinkled up his face, confused as to why he just gave the enemy an honest answer. Skywalker wore a disgusted expression on his face.

"You just Force tricked me!" It was the only explanation Luke could think of for a slip up like that.

Skywalker smirked. "Did you know the average person won't even know they've been tricked unless someone tells them?"

"No," Luke said honestly. "I guess I'm not average, then." He doubled up his mental shields. There was no way Skywalker could sense his Force presence. No Jedi could be strong enough to break through a shield laced with the dark side, could they?

Luke was rather pleasure to see the fat waiter wasn't the one who came with their food. Instead, it was the pretty waitress. He didn't remember her name, remembering vital information would be getting too close.

"Hey handsome," the waitress addressed him, placing Luke's order in front of him. "And for my two favorite Jedi Masters." She put their plates down and smiled at each of them.

"How are you doing, Kat?" Obi-Wan greeted.

"Oh, I can't complain," she answered. "Enjoy your meals, and you, try to stay out of trouble, okay?" She directed her last words to Luke before leaving the boys to their food. Once food was in front of him, there was no talking to Luke. He stuffed his face, not caring what his company thought about his table manners. He was starving.

As he ate, he tuned out the chattering of the two Jedi, and started brain storming. How was he going to get away from these guys? Skywalker was clearly suspicious so Luke figured it wasn't likely that he would simply let Luke leave. When he was finished with his food, Luke pushed the plate in front of him and took a big gulp of his water.

"You were hungry," Kenobi commented.

Luke shrugged, "it happens."

"How about we give you a ride home?" Kenobi suggested.

"That's okay," said Luke. "I can walk."

"No, I insist that we…"

"What he really means is that you _have_to come with us," Skywalker cut Kenobi off.

Luke frowned, imitating innocence the best he could. "Why?"

"Because you're a runaway orphan wrecking havoc of the streets of Coruscant," said Skywalker. "There's also this thing called the Dark Side that you seem to know a lot about."

Again, Luke was at a loss for words. If he denied it, they would know he was lying and if he admitted they would kill him or lock him away in some Sith prison. The thought alone made his stomach turn.

"You can relax," Skywalker said with a small grin and an air of amusement. "We don't execute ten year olds."

"I'm thirteen!" Luke nearly yelled. He put both his hands of his forehead. "And stop doing that!"

"Your Master didn't teach you to shield your thoughts properly," Skywalker continued to badger him.

"Master? I don't have a Master. I'm not a slave!"

These words seemed to have a strange affect on the Jedi. Skywalker looked as he got hit in the head with a frying pan. Kenobi simply had the look of a detective who had suddenly solved the case, and Luke didn't have any idea of what was going on.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker didn't know what to think. The boy who sat across from him back in that diner couldn't be his son, but at the same time he _had _to be. He was thirteen, his name was Luke, and he came from Tatioone of all places. Not mention looking at Luke was like looking at an old holo of himself at thirteen.

The Jedi Master just couldn't bring himself to believe his long lost son practiced the Dark Side. It didn't matter that he wasn't apprenticed to anyone. Darkness was still in him, and Anakin doubted Master Yoda would approve of Luke's presence on Coruscant. After all, it was Yoda who always said there was no coming back from the Dark Side.

There was fight in that kid, no doubt about it. He nearly escaped three times just on the way to speeder parked right outside the diner. Luke definitely had fight, but enough to break away from the Dark Side? Anakin didn't think it was possible.

He hadn't thought of Padme yet. She probably wouldn't even care about Luke favoring the Dark Side. The stubborn Senator would want her son home as soon as she heard they had found him. It would break her heart and put her in a rampage if the Council decided to keep them from taking custody of Luke. Not even the whole Jedi Order could handle the wrath of Senator Amidala-Skywalker.

Once Anakin landed the speeder, he motioned for Obi-Wan to take Luke out of the vehicle and wait for him. No words needed to be exchanged; his former Master already knew what Anakin was planning. With a lot of whining and hesitation, Luke eventually followed Obi-Wan out of the speeder.

Anakin got out his comlink, and punch a few buttons. Seconds later his beautiful wife's voice came sweetly through his ears.

"Ani, it's the middle of the day," she said. Anakin had forgotten she'd be working.

"I know," Anakin said, "I need you to come to the Temple ASAP."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading… please, please REVIEW!

Verse of the Day (has nothing to do with story)

"Dear child, let us not love with words or tongues but with actions and in truth."

1 John 3:18


	2. Grown Up Children

A/N: Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: Grown up children

Luke stayed four steps behind both the Jedi Masters. He struggled to up with their long legs and fast pace. What was with these people always in a hurry? Didn't they know how much taller than him they were? Besides, Luke didn't want to rush, even if he could keep up. Partly because he was in awe with the inside of the Jedi Temple, and the other part had everything to do with him not wanting to reach the High Council Chamber.

He didn't know what the Jedi were going to do to him, but he did know that it wouldn't be pleasant. Luke could only think of two possibilities. They would kill him, or they would try to turn him.

And Luke would never turn. The Jedi were the enemy. It was the only useful advice his father ever gave him.

_Luke couldn't take his wide eyes off the body that had fallen to floor. His father stood over the broken body, with his ruby red lightsaber still ignited, and with a hint of yellow in his eyes. Luke took two steps backwards. _

"_Don't be afraid, son," his father told him grimly. "Go get your brother. Tell him I need his assistance." _

_Luke did not move. His eyes did not shift away from the young man that his own father had put a lightsaber through. He was terrified beyond all belief. __"But…why did you just… what'd you do that for?"_

_"That was a Jedi," said his father with disgust, kicking the dead man's body. "He was here to take you and Gage away from me!"_

_Suddenly not so afraid, Luke finally lifted his glaze from the dead body, and onto the window. A sandstorm was brewing outside, and he hoped that his older brother wasn't stuck in the middle._

_Luke's father kneeled down and placed his hands on his seven year old son's shoulders. "Listen to me, Luke. Jedi are bad people. They kidnap special kids like you and Gage, and brainwash them, turning them into Jedi slaves. That's why I couldn't live him live. Do you understand?"_

_Luke nodded his head violently. He would do anything to get away from his father, and the Jedi corpse. _

_"Good boy," he said, clapping a hand on Luke's head and ruffling his hair, causing Luke to flinch. "Now go get Gage." _

_Luke turned and ran from the room as fast as possible. He never looked back._

"Stop stalling, Luke," Anakin told him as he stopped and turned around.

Luke had meant to respond. He had meant to, but his lips stopped working. Instead, Luke stared blankly at Skywalker, suddenly forgetting how to put one foot in front of the other. Somehow, Luke was stuck. Skywalker approached him briskly, fading in and out. How was he doing that? Was it some kind of Jedi trick? His father had told him all about those, too.

"Are you okay?" Skywalker's voice sounded distance despite him being so close to Luke. Waving his hand in front of Luke's face, Skywalker tried to get a response, but failed. Finally Skywalker put his hand on Luke's forehead, and with the touch, Luke was out cold.

* * *

Anakin listened to the steady rhythm of Luke's heart regulator while watching his son's chest fill with breath and then deflate again. Out of all the expectations Anakin had for the day, this sure wasn't one of them. Never did Anakin think that he would be sitting by his lost son's bed in the Medcenter when he woke up that morning, but the Force seemed to have a sense of humor because there he was, worrying about someone who wasn't even in his life a day ago.

Not that he was complaining. It was one of the best days Anakin had had in a long time, it was just unexpected. It was so unexpected that it had thrown Anakin in some sort of shock, and as he stood over Luke, he wasn't sure how he should feel.

Happy, definitely. But worried? Not only for Luke's current health situation, but for his sanity. How far in the Dark Side did his son go? Did it really even matter? The Dark Side was the Dark Side, who was to say that it had different levels? And if Luke didn't have a Master, how was he so composed with the Force.

The whole situation made zero sense to Anakin. He just wasn't sure how to process all of it. Sure, he wanted to be happy, but how could he be with the thought of a duel with his Dark-Sider son?

"Ani," He turned his head to see his lovely wife descending the stairs into the Medcenter. "I ran into Obi-Wan in the hall. Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Anakin replied. He wondered how to tell her that the boy asleep in the bed was Luke, but luckily for him, Padme's big brown eyes found him all by themselves.

"Anakin," she said sternly. "Who is that?"

"Don't you recognize your own son?" Anakin's voice boomed with the kind of happiness that only comes when giving someone extremely good news.

"What?" Padme asked. Did she hear him correctly?

"Padme, its Luke."

Padme glanced over at Luke, tears forming in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Anakin said. "I had them run DNA tests right when he got here. They match."

"Ani, this is wonderful!" Padme threw her arms around her husband. He pulled his arms around her, and enjoyed the happy moment together.

After they let go of each other, Padme went back to Luke's beside. "He looks just like you."

Anakin frowned, realizing that he would have to tell Padme the bad news about Luke. He explained everything to her. That he was only five years and a power trip away from being a strong Sith Lord. That he harbored an intense hatred for Jedi, and that he was a runaway from Tatioone, which was really only bad news for Anakin.

"They knew exactly where to hide him," Padme stated. "They knew we'd never look there."

"Yeah, they were right," Anakin collapsed in a nearby chair, giving in to his tired feet. "Out of all the worlds in the galaxy, Tatioone never even crossed my mind."

"It's not your fault," Padme knew Anakin's tendency to blame everything on himself all too well. "As for all this nonsense about the Dark Side, I don't think we need to worry about that now."

"_Nonsense?"_ Anakin questioned unbelievingly. "Padme, it's the _Dark Side. _The only thing he was taught is hatred and that doesn't go away over night. I doubt he'll accept that were his parents, either. He'll just end up hating us more."

Padme only stared at him with determination and shock in her eyes. It was always hard for Anakin to tell what exactly she was thinking. He narrowed it down to her being angry, or her agreeing with him. He doubted it was the latter.

"Ani, hasn't anyone ever told you that the future is just your imagination?"

"Huh?" Anakin didn't have the slightest idea what Padme was talking about, or how her question even applied to their current conversation.

"Yeah," she continued as if Anakin knew what she was talking about. "It hasn't happened yet so we can safely assume that it is only a product of our imagination."

"Sure," said Anakin, reluctantly. He wondered when Padme's sudden wisdom had come from.

"And it's almost the same thing with the past," Padme said. "It's over. It doesn't exist anymore."

"So?"

"So, if we throw out Luke's past, and stop worrying about his possible bad future we get a thirteen year boy who doesn't have a home and probably needs a whole lot of love."

Anakin processed this. It made sense. Why should they worry about the future? It was a long way off, and as far as Anakin was considered, present tense Luke mattered a lot more _now_ than a futuristic Luke did.

"When did you get so wise?" Anakin smiled, and pulled Padme closer to him.

Looking up at her husband, Padme gave a small smile back. "It was definitely _after_ I meet you."

"Oh, wise and funny, huh?" Anakin meant to kiss her, but right when his mouth was close to hers his former Padawan came bursting down the stairs.

"Yuk!" Ahsoka shouted. Didn't she know there were sick people trying to sleep? "Can't you two get a room?"

"Can't you go away?" Anakin retorted, pulling away from Padme.

"Anakin!" Padme said. She turned to Ahsoka. "He meant it's good to see you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka gave Anakin a glance declaring some sort of victory that only she knew about. "Master Kenobi sent me to tell you you're late for the Council meeting."

"I'm not going," Anakin dismissed.

"He said that you'd say that," Ahsoka said, "he also said that the meeting is mandatory and I'm not supposed to leave you until you walk through the High Chamber doors."

Anakin made an indistinct growl of annoyance. He did not want to go to that meeting. He was stressed enough with everything else to have to worry about discussing trivial matters with the Council. They never liked any of his ideas, anyway.

"Tell the Council I'll attend their meeting when they stop treating me like a Padawan," Anakin commented, hoping that Ahsoka would actually relay the message. Even though the Medic had told him it was only exhaustion that made Luke faint, Anakin felt like he couldn't leave his son while he was just laying there in a Medcenter bed.

"Maybe they will when you stop acting like one," Ahsoka said, pushing Anakin a little too far where he was actually angry.

"And maybe you should just do as you're told," Anakin told her sternly.

"You're not my Master anymore."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Padme interpreted. She would never be used to the two of them bickering like children. "Anakin, be a grown up and go to your meeting."

Anakin frowned teasingly. "You always take her side."

"Just go," she said, glancing back over to Luke. "And try to rush them. I want to take Luke home as soon as the Medic says he can go."

Anakin took one last look at his son and his family before ascending the stairs with Ahsoka. He didn't have the heart to tell Padme that the Council may not let Luke go home until they make judgment, or maybe not ever.

* * *

A/N: … what do you think?

VAD

For everything God created is GOOD, and nothing is to be rejected if it is received with thanksgiving. 1 Timothy 4:4


	3. Too Much

A/N: Ok, this one is early. Don't get used to it. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three: Too Much

The Jedi Temple was deserted. Only a few Jedi passed by Anakin and Ahsoka as they headed towards the High Council Chamber and the ones that they did see were younglings scampering back to their dorms. Anakin hadn't even realized it was already that late. Ever since meeting Luke in the diner, the rest of the day seemed to have slipped through his fingers. Anakin had to admit it. He hadn't had a day so interesting since Palpatine tried to finish the Jedi.

Not that the Galaxy didn't have enough issues to keep Jedi busy. It had _plenty _of problems, and then some. Anakin's lack of excitement had everything to do with his Master ranking, his seat on Council and a new policy. The idea was to give more missions to Knights with Padawans that way the younger generation gained much needed experience. It was a great plan, but it bored Anakin to death.

Anakin shot a considered glance in Ahsoka's direction. He knew a lot of those missions fell on her, and it was starting to show. Ahsoka looked so tired that she might pass out right there in the hall.

"You know, Snips, you don't have to walk me all the way there."

"I know, Master," Ahsoka replied. "I just wanted to ask you a favor."

"Yeah, what is it?" Anakin was genuinely interested. It wasn't everyday Ahsoka acknowledged that she needed help.

"I was thinking," Ahsoka said. Her voice was shaking. This couldn't be good. "Maybe you could talk to the Council for me."

"About what?" Anakin asked, though he was almost sure where the conversation was getting to. He narrowed his eyes, and quickened his pace of the off chance he might out-walk her. She did seem very tired.

"I have been a Knight for awhile," Ahsoka said, walking a little faster to keep up with Anakin. "Isn't about time they at least consider making me a Master?"

"Ahsoka, you know that I have no authority on ranks," said Anakin.

"But you're on the Council."

"Don't remind me."

"Can't you just drop my name by them? Remind them I exist?"

Anakin was not in the right state of mind to handle this situation. He was tired, and anxious for the Council meeting. Most of all, he knew Ahsoka just wasn't ready to be up-ranked. But based on past experiences with the girl, Anakin also knew that telling her that she wasn't ready was far more trouble than what it was worth. Ahsoka was stubborn, and she would argue with him until they reached the Chamber. Anakin was just too worn out to deal.

"I'll see what I can do," Anakin quickly mumbled. "Don't get your hopes up. Those old Jedi aren't easily persuaded."

"I understand, Master," Ahsoka said. The amount of happiness in her voice indicated she did not understand, and at the very moment of Anakin's mumble, she had already considered the deed was done.

Ahsoka and Anakin stopped once they reached the doors of the Chamber. Suddenly Anakin felt as if he were that little nine year old kid again. It didn't help much that the doors reached up so high they were almost impossible to open without the help of the Force. Anakin never really appreciated just how intimidating the entrance appeared.

"Good luck," Ahsoka told him.

"I think I'm going to more than luck."

* * *

Luke was comfortable. Force, he was comfortable. All he wanted to do was fall back asleep and never wake up again. Luke would have succeeded to, if it hadn't been for that annoyingly high beep that insisted on sounding at even intervals. Stubbornly Luke refused to open his eyes. It didn't matter he was now wide awake; he was determined to beat the terrible sound.

He shut his eyes real tight and tried real hard to think about nothing. That didn't work out so well. To make things harder for him, Luke was almost sure there was somebody near him, watching him. He sensed it, and after a while, he could even hear breathing. For the sake of his own personal curiosity, Luke dared himself to open his eyes.

The bright ceiling lights and the pure white walls were too much for him. It took a couple of seconds for everything to come back into focus. Was he in a Medcenter? That had to be the reasoning behind the strange noise and the reason he was resting comfortably. An ice cold chill of dread spread through his entire body as he remembered the events leading up to his fainting episode.

It did bring a little console to Luke once he saw it wasn't a Jedi sitting in the chair next to him. Instead, there was a very fine substitute; a beautiful lady with chocolate brown hair and the eyes to match. Though Luke was wrong about her watching him, the lady had no clue Luke was staring her way. Her attention remained on a stack of papers neatly placed on her lap.

"Who are you?" Luke asked abruptly.

The lady's head perked up, and she met his eyes. For a moment, Luke thought maybe she was having some sort of medical problem herself, but then she was suddenly composed with the most charming smile.

"My name is Padme," she said. Luke noticed she did not tell him her last name. He wasn't surprised. They had just met, after all. "And you are Luke."

"That's right," Luke answered. So she knew his name already. Big deal. She seemed smart; she probably looked off one of the Meddroid's charts. Luke would not believe Padme was a Jedi. She was much too nice, much too pretty to be a monster. But if she wasn't one of them, what was she doing watching his bedside?

Luke narrowed his bright, electric blue eyes at her suspiciously. "Are you a Jedi?"

The only response he got from Padme was a fit of laughter.

"What's funny?" Luke asked defensively.

"Nothing," said Padme, still laughing lightly, "You just reminded me of someone, that's all."

"Who?"

Padme bit her lip nervously. "Well, my husband."

"You can't be a Jedi, then." Luke commented, grinning ear to ear. It was nice to know the lady wasn't his enemy.

"Oh, no, I'm a Senator for Naboo," she said. "My husband is the Jedi."

Luke's smile instantly faded into a confused frown. Since when were Jedi allowed to marry? And what exactly possessed her to say he reminded her of a Jedi? Luke crossed his arms and glared at her. He had wanted to like her, but if she was a wife of a Jedi, she made herself his enemy.

"Hey, don't judge," Padme told him. "What's so bad about Jedi?"

"Other than the fact that they're evil, baby-stealing, murderers?"

Padme's mood shifted to from happy to gloomy. No one likes to hear the truth about loved ones, but Luke didn't care. She should she's married to an emotionless, heartless brute. How did a Senator end up with a Jedi, anyway? It was scary to Luke that Jedi could have power in politics. Luke came to the conclusion it was the only reason he had married her in the first place.

"So what are you running away from?"

"Huh?"

"You're a runaway," Padme stated. "You must be running away from something."

Luke considered this. She did make a point, and she was right. But it wasn't as if he could actually tell her anything of value. Padme couldn't be trusted if she was the wife of a Jedi. He would have to wing it.

"Have you ever been to Tatioone?"

"Yes," answered Padme.

"Then you agree it's a terrible place to live," Luke explained. "It's hot, there's sand everywhere, and it's just boring."

"That's the best you got?" Padme didn't hesitate for a second before deciding that Luke was lying to her. "I work with politicians, Luke; I know when I'm being lied to."

Great, Luke thought. If it wasn't a Master Jedi getting the truth out of him, it was an alluring Senator. Luke was beginning to feel like an awful liar, though it was a stupid lie. No one runs away from home just because they don't like the weather, but it wasn't the only thing Luke had to offer her without giving up any information that was still unknown to them.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me." Padme dismissed the subject much to Luke's relief. Yawning she leaned back in her chair, seemingly uninterested, and pulled her attention back onto the pile of papers.

Luke stared at her, wondering why they would chose a Senator to watch over him. It didn't make any sense at all. Weren't they afraid that he would escape from her? Stupid Jedi, they were underestimating him. They thought he was weak just because he fainted. He would prove them wrong. He didn't know how yet, but he would.

* * *

Anakin marched into the Chamber with all the confidence he could muster. He ignored the comments about his lateness, and quietly took his seat next to Obi-Wan, who was sending him waves of questions and disproval through the Force. His tardiness was never a trait Obi-Wan was fond over.

The meeting started like always, with boring issues that Anakin could care less about. However, there was something new. Something surprising. Master Windu reported that there was a civil war breaking out on Tatioone. Somebody, though Windu had no idea who, was trying to take control away from the Hutts. It was shocking, but Anakin didn't think the Order should be involved unless they were fighting against those horrible gangsters.

"Send someone to investigate, we should," Yoda decided.

"May I suggest someone?" Anakin spoke up. "I think Ahsoka would be choice for this mission. She already has a good rep with the Hutts."

"Wise, that is," Yoda agreed. Anakin was almost beaming. It wasn't all the time when the Council actually used his ideas. Though Yoda was sold on Anakin's reasoning, Obi-Wan kept a suspicious eye on him.

"While we're on the subject of Tatioone," Windu said, "maybe we should discuss the Sith you captured earlier today." It took all of Anakin's self-control to not reply in an angry way. Anakin thought after he saved Windu from Palpatine's lightsaber, he would be a little nicer to him. No such luck.

"He's thirteen," said Anakin a little hotly despite all his efforts of self-control. "He's hardly a Sith."

"I think Master Skywalker might be too close to this situation to have proper judgment," Windu addressed the Council as if Anakin were not sitting in the room.

"What would you like us to do, Mace?" demanded Etha. "Sentence the boy to death? He's not even of age."

Anakin had to smile at her. She had only been on the Council for no more than four standard months, and she was already standing up to Mace. It made Anakin glad he was one of the ones who voted for her to be appointed the new Council position.

"I'm not suggesting that at all," Windu defended himself. "I just don't think it's a good idea for the Skywalkers to welcome him back with open arms."

"He's our son, and he was kidnapped. It's not his fault."

"No, I quite agree that it was not _his_ fault."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anakin stood up, and for the moment, forgot all about self-control. Luckily, Obi-Wan was able to push him back in his seat before something ugly happened.

"Enough, I've heard," Yoda said loudly. "Decision on this, I've already made." Anakin jerked his head to look at Yoda. He expected the worse. A decision made that quickly couldn't be one that Anakin would agree with.

"Take Luke home, Anakin must," said Yoda catching the whole Council off guard. "Bring him here in a week, you will. Dismissed."

Yoda didn't offer any explanation to his choice. He simply got out of his seat, and walked out of the Chamber, leaving the Council, including Anakin, utterly clueless. Though he didn't know the reasons behind Yoda's choice, Anakin wasn't about to question it. After a long thirteen years, he was finally able to take his son home.

* * *

Luke sat up in his bed which was beginning to become strangely uncomfortable. He wished he knew how long he had been there, or even why he fainted. But he wouldn't ask that Padme lady, no matter how nice she seemed. Luke couldn't show weakness by asking questions. The curiosity was killing him.

He decided he would focus on a way to escape. That would get his mind off all of his questions, but before he could come up with anything, his chance was over. Anakin Skywalker came striding down the steps of the Medcenter looking very proud of himself. No way Luke was getting anywhere far now. Before Luke knew what was happening, Skywalker ran right up to the Senator and put his arms around her.

"Good news?" Padme asked happily.

"The best," Skywalker said as he released his hold on Padme.

"What?" Luke exclaimed loudly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This guy? He's _your_ husband?"

"What's wrong young one?" Skywalker taunted him playfully. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Luke said calmly. "She's just too good for you."

"Then we agree on something," Skywalker said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Like you care," Luke retorted, paying no mind to how perfectly childish he had just sounded. Padme and Anakin exchanged wary glances.

"I'll take that as a yes," Skywalker said after an awkward pause.

Luke caught Skywalker's eyes. "When can I go home?"

"You're a runaway, Luke. You don't have a home, or at least one you _want_ to go back to." Padme said gently.

"Which is why you'll be staying at our apartment for a while," said Skywalker as he sat down on the side of Luke's bed. Luke frowned as he tried to keep calm. No way did he want to stay in the same space as Skywalker. He would never escape the Jedi's clutches.

"I know that you hate me," Skywalker said as if he were reading Luke's mind. "But this is really the best option you have. You either accept my very gracious offer of the guestroom, or stay here, where they will lock you in a Sith-proof cell with no bed."

Luke blinked, and turned his head away from the married couple. He wasn't used to having a bed to sleep on, but his experience waking up this morning proved that a bed might just be worth the trouble. Besides, it wasn't as if he were from the Temple easier than Skywalker. Both options were hopeless by means of escapability.

"Fine," Luke agreed with a tone laced with defiance.

How in the Galaxy was he going to get out of this one?

* * *

VAD

The thief comes to steal, kill, and destroy but I have come so that you may have life, and life to the fullest.

John 10:10


	4. Three Weeks

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update last week. It's been a rough couple of weeks for me, but I'm getting back on track. This chap is short, but next week's will be more filled. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four: Three Weeks

The Senator and the Jedi Master sure made an interesting couple. Well, at least, in Luke's opinion. He found it amazing two people so different could love each other. It made things even more fascinating that Skywalker showed actual affection for her. That alone violated everything Luke's father ever told him about Jedi.

Luke waited until Padme left the Medcenter to voice his confusion to Anakin. "I thought Jedi weren't allowed to be married."

"They changed the rules," said Anakin. "Actually, _I_ changed the rules."

Luke wondered how long the code had been changed. Did his father know about it? Probably not, he decided. Luke's father was a lot of things, but it there was just one thing the man didn't lie about, it was the Jedi.

Still, the whole concept of a Jedi getting married confused Luke to no end. Why would they even _want _to get married? Jedi warded off emotions like they did the plague. Except for Skywalker. Luke couldn't figure out if Anakin Skywalker was the exception, or if all Jedi had a heart buried deep down.

"The Medic told me you're free to go," Anakin said, steering the conversation in a new direction.

"I wouldn't exactly use the word free," Luke retorted.

Anakin ignored Luke's comment. "Let's get out of here."

Luke didn't need to be told twice. He may not have liked the idea of being locked up in a Master Jedi's apartment, but the idea of sitting around the Medcenter just another hour didn't sound appealing at all. Luke quickly stood up for the first time in awhile, and a rush of blood almost knocked him back on his feet.

"Careful," Anakin grabbed a hold of Luke arm, effectively breaking his fall. Before Luke could shake off the older man's grip, Anakin released him and guided up the stairs.

If Luke thought standing up was tough, going up stairs proved to be two times harder. Despite spending an excessive amount of time in the Medcenter bed, he was still exhausted. Luke hated himself so being so tired. It left him weak, easily controlled by someone who was already had the clear advantage over him.

"You look as white as a ghost. Are you feeling okay?" Anakin asked Luke as they stepped into the main hallway.

"Why isn't the Senator coming with us?" Luke needed to change the subject.

"She had errands to run," answered Anakin.

"Like what?"

"She had to pick up a few things for you," Anakin said.

"What?"

"I assume you'll be needing clothes," Anakin pointed out. "The only thing you came with was a lightsaber."

Luke frowned, realizing the Jedi had his weapon. They must have taken while he was knocked out. Aiming a kick at the air around him, Luke was able to let out some of his frustration. Skywalker raised an eyebrow at him, but other than that, didn't react to the tiny, harmless protest.

"So," said Anakin. "If you don't have a master, how do you know so much about the Force?"

For a moment, Luke thought about refusing to answer. It was never good to give the enemy too much information; even if the enemy happened to be different than expected, but Luke decided it was too much work.

"My father taught me," said Luke grimly.

"You don't like him much," Anakin observed through the Force, causing Luke to cringe. As if it wasn't bad enough that Skywalker's powers more than doubled his, Luke was just too tired to enforce his mental shields. Every thought Luke had was fair game for Skywalker.

"I would have killed that old fool if he'd ever given me the chance." Luke said hatefully.

"You're no killer," Anakin told him with certainty.

"How would you know?" Luke said defensively. "I use the Dark Side, remember? I'm dangerous!"

Anakin chuckled lightly, and ruffled up Luke's hair. "You're not tall enough to be dangerous."

"That's cheap," Luke growled as his straightened out his hair while Anakin continued to laugh at him. If Luke hadn't been so desperately tired, he would have put a lot of energy into being angry about not being taken seriously, but at that given moment, he was just too tired to care.

The rest of the way to the speeder fell into a comfortable silence, sometimes interrupted by Skywalker's comments or a random Jedi greeting him. It seemed to Luke that Skywalker was pretty popular around the temple. Everyone appeared to like him, the younglings that passed by appeared to _adore_ him.

Luke understood why. Of all the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker was definitely the coolest. Luke almost resented Skywalker for being so likable. He had a bad feeling that the more time he spent with the Hero with No Fear, the harder it would be for Luke to think of him as an enemy and that was the last thing Luke needed.

Luke's heavy eyelids were no match for him once settled into the passenger's seat of Anakin's speeder. He told himself he would just shut his eyes for a moment, but once it happened, Luke no longer contained the strength to stay awake.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake him for dinner?" Padme asked, disappointment taking over her voice. She watched her husband put Luke in the guestroom bed and cover him up with an extra blanket.

"Yeah, there's no waking him up, anyway," Anakin said. "He's out cold."

"I guess," Padme mumbled.

Anakin could tell she wanted more time with the son she hardly knew. He did, too, but it was best that Luke get some sleep. Anakin concluded now that Luke was off the streets of Coruscant, his body was making up for lost time. It couldn't have been very restful sleeping outside every night. With one last glance at their son, Padme and Anakin left the guestroom, which would be turned into Luke's own room once he knew the truth, and came to terms with it.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Padme asked as soon as the couple made it to the living room.

"I don't know," Anakin said. "When is the right time to inform someone that you're there father? Especially when they think you're the enemy."

Padme let out a heavy sigh. "We should give him time."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. "But it needs to happen before Leia gets home. When is that camp of hers over with?"

"It is _not_ a camp," Padme said, ignoring Anakin's rolling eyes. "It is the future leaders of the Galaxy convention."

"Whatever," dismissed Anakin. "When does Leia get home?"

"Three weeks."

"Ok, then we have three weeks."

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness. Be back on top next week.

VAD

"But God chose the foolish to shame the wise; God chose the weak to shame the strong."

1 Corinthians 1:27


	5. Choice

A/N: Hey, back on time! Here's the next chapter, enjoy. And thanks to all my great reviewers. I can't even believe how many people are reading this story! Thanks for the support!

Chapter Five: Choice

Screams echoed in Luke's ears as he bolted into an upright position. Breathing very heavily, Luke checked the room around him frantically, as if he were expecting a monster somewhere in the corner. When Luke found no threats, relief spread through his body and his breathing returned to normal. Luke wiped cold sweat from his forehead while he became aware of a whole new problem.

Yesterday's events came rushing back to him like flood waters. The former dread and anxiety hit him as his memory reformed, and Luke realized the nice, comfortable room he inhabited might as well have been a prison cell. He'd really gotten himself into a mess. This time, Luke saw no way of escape.

Luke rubbed his eyes before swinging his legs to the floor. He made his way over to the window, and pulled open the curtains. He wasn't ready for the blast of sun light that burned his eyeballs. Shielding his sight, Luke quickly closed the curtains again, mentally swearing to himself never to do that again.

He wondered what time it was, that the sun shone that brightly. Had he really been out for that long? Luke did feel fully alive and rested for the first time in awhile. At least now he'd be able to put up a fight against Skywalker. Without warning, the door to the room opened, and Skywalker stared at Luke from the other side. It was as if the Jedi sensed his name being thought about all the way from the other side of the apartment.

"Bad dream?" Anakin asked, knowingly.

"No." His voice rang with defensively.

"Come on," Anakin said titling his head towards the hallway. "I have the perfect remedy."

Luke cautiously followed Skywalker through the hall and into the apartment's living room. Skywalker plopped down on a black couch, and grabbed two hologame controllers. He handed one of them to Luke.

"A hologame?" Luke took the controller and sat on the other side of the couch. "Is this what you Jedi do all day?"

"Only when babysitting young Sith-in-training," replied Anakin as he powered up the holo projector.

Luke made an inaudible noise of protest before he focused his attention on the game. He hadn't ever played a hologame before. His life hadn't been like other kids, and his father hardly gave Luke money to eat much less buy an expensive hologame box. And even if Luke's family could afford one, his father would have told him to stop wasting his time and start training.

Once Luke got the basics of the game, all that mattered were laser guns and inter-galactic bandits trying take over Coruscant. While locked in action-packed combat, Luke forgot all about how he was in a Jedi's custody. They must have played the game for hours before Anakin finally switched off the projector.

"Why don't you get cleaned up while I make us some food?" Anakin suggested, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. "Padme left some fresh clothes for you in the guest bathroom."

"Okay," Luke said. A shower and new clothes sounded excellent, though Luke hated loving the idea so much. He couldn't get used to hologames and new clothes. It would only make things harder for him in the long run.

Luke wished more than anything Skywalker would start acting like a regular Jedi and stop being nice to him. In Luke's mind raged a constant battle on whether or not Skywalker was sincere in his efforts, or if it was all a trick to get Luke to betray his values. He wouldn't be turned into a self-righteous Jedi, and of that he was most stubborn.

* * *

"So, what was your nightmare about?" Anakin asked before taking a huge bit of his sandwich.

Luke shrugged, slowly chewing his food.

"It's not poison, Luke," Anakin said. He didn't mean to sense Luke's thoughts. It was just hard not to. "Have you been having a lot of nightmares recently?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Luke got over his fear of poison, and started to down his lunch like the teenage boy he was.

"Well, the fact I felt the terror from your dream suggests it might be a vision." Anakin decided to be honest. It was the only way to gain his son's trust.

"You mean my nightmare is the future?" Despite Luke's efforts to act tough, fear dominated his voice.

"No," said Anakin calmly. Not one of his smarter ideas. "Never mind. It was probably just a dream."

Luke eyed Anakin suspiciously, but said nothing. He returned to inhaling the food in front of him. Anakin watched him, wondering if it was the right time to bring up the situation on Tatioone. Any information he could rely to Ahsoka would be helpful for her.

"Luke," Anakin started. "Did your father ever have plans to take control of Tatioone?"

"You realize I hadn't even been on that horrible rock in two years."

"Don't dodge the question," said Anakin, looking at Luke intensely. "It's important I know if Sith are behind the struggle on Tatioone."

Luke looked down at his almost empty plate. The boy may have hated the man who raised him, but Anakin knew it would be hard for him to make his betrayal official. Luke's silence was enough to confirm Anakin's theory that the Sith who kidnapped Luke was the very same one giving the Hutts trouble. But that wasn't the point of Anakin's question. It was essential Luke that take his first step away from the sith.

"Yes," said Luke, quietly. He avoided Anakin's eyes, poking at crumbs.

"How many are there?"

Luke bit his lip. "Two, if my brother is even on Tatioone. Gage has been chasing me around the galaxy since I left. I haven't seen him in awhile, though."

Anakin sighed, realizing Ahsoka would most likely be outnumbered. He needed to relay the information to the council. She needed backup, and quick. There was no way Ahsoka could handle two sith at the same time, no matter how experience she had. Despite Anakin's wish to inform the council right away, he decided that it was better for Luke that he waited.

It was strange. In all of Anakin's experience dealing with sith, never once had he ran into a team of three. Sith held tight to the ancient rule of two, master and apprentice. It seemed even stranger that this Sith Lord would use the disguise of father to train apprentices. The idea was strange, but brilliant, at least for the sith's goals.

As if on cue, Anakin noticed a message on his commlink. It was from Obi-wan, requesting Anakin's presence at the Jedi Temple. Something had gone wrong. With a calculating look at Luke, Anakin knew he had no other choice but report to the Temple immediately. He would have to take Luke along; though Anakin was sure the visit would have a negative effect on him.

* * *

Luke let his head rest against the cool stone of the Temple. Though he knew he'd only been waiting for Skywalker a couple of minutes, it felt like much longer. There was nothing to be done. No one was around to bother, not even Skywalker. He had gone into some room with a few other important Jedi after promising the meeting wouldn't take long.

It was odd, but Luke found himself not being able to wait for Skywalker to get done. At least with him around, there was something to do, someone to talk to. Skywalker wasn't that bad, for a Jedi. In fact, Luke felt lucky he ended up with Skywalker as a prison guard instead of some old Jedi like Windu.

Suddenly, like a great revelation, it occurred to Luke that he was in the hallway all alone. Escape wouldn't be easy, but this could be his only chance yet Luke remained on the stone bench. A great debate raged inside Luke's mind.

He could run, but like Padme told him before, he had nowhere to go. After sleeping in a comfortable bed, waking up to hologames, and a nice breakfast, life on the street almost seemed unbearable to return to. Luke had already betrayed his family after all, and all of his father's information on Jedi so far proved to be false.

Then there was the other side. There was freedom living on the streets, having to answer to no one. Living with a Jedi and a Senator didn't offer that. Plus, what would happen to him once the week was over? What were the Jedi planning on doing with him? Certainly, Luke wouldn't be allowed to stay with Skywalker forever. No, once the week was over, Luke's fate would be decided by the council, and he knew he couldn't let them choose his destiny. Luke wouldn't let them turn him into a Jedi, and if he didn't turn, they would likely kill him.

Luke blinked, and looked down the empty hall with his brilliant blue eyes. He had a choice to make.

* * *

A/N: Please review. That is all. Update should be up October first.

VAD

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers, whenever you face trials of many kinds, because you know that the testing of your faith develops perseverance. Perseverance must finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything." James 1 2:4


	6. Prove It

A/N: Here's the update. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six: Prove It

"What do you mean Ahsoka has been captured?" Anakin lost his temper, confirming Obi-Wan's prediction. Most of the time, Anakin acted on his emotions, making him very predictable for someone who has known him as long as Obi-Wan. "She hasn't been on the mission for a day!"

"The situation was worst than we thought," Obi-Wan explained calmly, all while throwing Etha a triumph glance. She hadn't believed Obi-Wan when he told she his prediction. Etha didn't notice the look the older Jedi Master was giving her, and if she did, she certainly didn't show it. Her full attention remained on Anakin.

"I'm going to Tatioone," declared Anakin. He needed to fix this. It was his fault, after all. He was the one who suggested that the Council should send Ahsoka to Tatioone and it was all because he didn't want Ahsoka to be made into a Master. He could be such an idiot at times!

"Anakin," Etha stated. "It is not wise for you to leave Luke at this time. Padme can't take care of him alone, and he'll be forced to stay at the Temple."

Anakin exhaled deeply. He knew she was right. In all of his worry and guilt over his former Padawan, Anakin had forgotten all about his responsibility to his family. That was something Anakin couldn't afford to do again, especially if Luke was somehow involved. Though Luke didn't know it, he needed Anakin to be around if not for guidance simply because the Jedi Order would not know what to do with him otherwise.

"Then who will go?"

"My Padawan and I are leaving shortly," said Etha.

"And I will be accompanying them," Obi-Wan spoke up. "The Council is not taking this situation lightly, Anakin. We're going to get her back."

Anakin nodded, not completely convinced. He knew there was no way those two Sith could stand against two Jedi Masters plus a well trained Padawan, but Anakin also knew it was very likely the Sith would kill Ahsoka before they reached the Tatioone system.

* * *

Luke had made his decision. He couldn't believe it, but he was staying. The benefits simply outweighed the risk of getting captured by his family. That was all. It was a business-like, logical decision, and nothing more than that. It didn't mean that he'd changed his mind about the Jedi. He hadn't. Luke still hated them all the same. As he sat on that bench, he continued to repeat the same sentences over and over to confirm this fact.

_I hate Jedi. The Jedi are evil. I will not turn. I will become a Jedi._

After all, it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't as if this would be his only chance at escape. There would be others; Luke was sure of it. Maybe by than he would be rested enough to be on his own again. That's what he needed, rest. The Skywalkers were the perfect family to give it to him.

"Hi!"

Luke jumped, startled by sudden and completely random sound. In front of him stood a girl with raven black hair and striking cool blue eyes. She had a short braid which barely reached her shoulder. This tipped Luke off to the reason he didn't sense her presence before; she was a Jedi Padawan.

"Are you a Jedi, too?" The strange girl asked him. She remained completely unaware of the hard and fixed glare coming from Luke's eyes.

"Do I _look_ like a Jedi?" Luke snapped.

"Well, yeah," she admitted, biting her lip nervously. She wasn't at all fazed by Luke's hostile tone. "See, I'm new here. I'm Jamie."

Luke stared at her offered hand with horror. She thought he was a Jedi! That was unacceptable. What would his father say?

"Luke," he said coolly, introducing himself, but refusing to shake Jamie's hand, "and I'm no Jedi."

"Oh," she said. Jamie withdrew her hand. "Why not? Jedi are the protectors of the galaxy. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Jedi are emotionless murderers who blindly follow whatever orders they are given. You might as well be a slave."

Finally, it sunk into this Jamie girl that Luke was not her friend. She frowned, and was about to argue back when she was interrupted by another voice.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Jamie," said a smooth and cool voice. An older boy walked towards the both of them, striding down the hall as if he owned the place. Luke grinned like a manic. At least with this one he could have a little fun.

The youth was now only inches away from Luke and Jamie. "He's just the Sith scum who was too stupid to not be captured."

Luke immediately sprang to his feet, feeling the power surge build inside him. It happened like that, when he got angry. The angrier he got, the more the power built on himself. Personally, Luke hoped the Padawan would keep talking. That way, the wanna-be Jedi would get full blast of his abilities.

"Say it again," Luke ordered, dangerously.

"Oh, and what do you expect to do?" the older boy question. "You're unarmed."

"Yeah, but you're just a Jedi," Luke replied. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Prove it."

The Padawan could hardly get the last syllable out before he was sent flying backwards. He was slammed against a wall, and dropped to the stone floor with a loud thud. Luke's eyes grew wide as he realized that idiotic Padawan was not getting back on his feet; a thick layer of blood oozed from his forehead.

"Jack!" Jamie screamed. She took off down the hall where the old boy laid unconscious.

The scene threw Luke's thoughts into panic mode. He hadn't meant to seriously injure him. Luke only wanted to scare him a little, and prove that he didn't need a lightsaber to win. The Padawan had to go and get hurt! What would happen to him now that he attacked one of the Jedi's students? Whatever it was, Luke knew it wouldn't be good. He had no other choice. Luke had to run.

He didn't get far before running into the equitant of a brick wall. Well, at least it felt like one. Luke dared to open his eyes, and discovered that said brick wall was Anakin Skywalker, who now towered over the boy with a quizzically expression. Luke let himself be pulled back to his feet by Anakin.

"What did you do?" Skywalker asked him. Though Skywalker's tight grip on Luke's arm wasn't released, Luke could have sworn there had been a hint of amusement in his voice.

"My goodness!" said a lady Luke had never seen before. "What happened out here?"

"I'm trying to find out," answered Skywalker. "Luke?"

Luke felt the eyes of both adults on him, and then Kenobi's intense gaze once he had emerged from the small meeting. He didn't know what to tell them. It was obvious what had happened; they were most likely looking for confirmation.

"He started it!" Luke stretched his free arm and pointed to the Padawan called Jack. "He called me stupid!"

Skywalker released a heavy sigh. "I'm beginning to think he's right."

"Not funny," Luke said, trying to escape Skywalker's death grip. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

Anakin paid no attention to Luke's words. Instead, he rolled his eyes and addressed the lady and Kenobi. "Do you mind cleaning up this mess? I'm taking him home before he causes any more damage."

"Good idea," said Kenobi.

With that, Skywalker wasted no time dragging Luke down the hallway and into the turbolift. Once the doors slid shut, and the lift started to move, Skywalker started in.

"What in the seven Sith hells were you thinking?" Skywalker asked. "Do you even _know_ who you just attacked?"

"I don't care who he is," Luke declared. He finally shook away Skywalker's grip. "He was asking for it."

"It was Jack Infra," Skywalker told him anyway. "and I care because that's Windu's Padawan and that man gives me enough trouble without you taking hits at Jack."

"Sorry," Luke said as the doors opened. "I couldn't help it. He's real annoying, you know."

"Trust me, Luke, I know," Skywalker said, "but sometimes we must tolerate people we do not like."

"I guess so," Luke said, softly.

He spent some time wondering what made Jack so annoying. Luke had hardly even spoken to him before he lashed out. Jack had something, some unknown quality that turned Luke the wrong way. Apparently, Skywalker felt the same way about Jack. The man didn't speak fondly of the boy. Luke almost thought he sensed that Skywalker somewhat enjoyed seeing Jack with blood coming from his head. It was almost as if Skywalker preferred Luke over Jack, but that was impossible.

Skywalker was a Jedi, just like Jack and very unlike Luke.

* * *

A/N: This should be the last short one for awhile. There is going to be a short time jump, and a lot of other stuff happening in the next chapters so expect packed chaps from now on.

VAD

"When Jesus spoke again to the people, he said, 'I am the light of the world. Whoever follows me will never walk in darkness but will have the light of life." John 8:12


	7. Double Trouble

A/N: Here's the next chapter! And thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. It's really great of you!

Chapter Seven: Double Trouble

Anakin had rather enjoyed the past couple of days. As it turned out, entertaining a thirteen year-old boy wasn't nearly as hard as entertaining Leia. His son was relatively low maintenance or at least he when he wasn't bored. Not only was Luke fine with just laying around the apartment all day, he also shared many of the same interests with Anakin. This made it easy for the two of them to get along, making everything since the fight with Jack smooth sailing.

In Anakin's opinion, Luke was adjusting well, considering. Of course, he didn't know the big news yet, but for a boy who believed he was a captive, he was doing just fine. Luke became very sociable, even engaging Anakin in conversation and asking him questions about his past adventures in the Clone Wars. It hadn't taken Luke long to become the bright, enthusiastic boy Anakin had once been.

However fun these days with Luke were, the Council wasn't exactly giving Anakin this time off. Jedi, being the busy type of people they were, had little time for record keeping. The databases had been out of date for decades, and since Anakin couldn't go on missions while watching Luke, the Council put him on the task of cleaning up the records. Though it wasn't a hard task, it was time consuming and extremely boring. It definitely wasn't the kind of work Anakin thought he'd be doing as a Jedi Master.

Anakin broke up his work in shifts. He would quietly retreat into the office room, knock some of the work out, and return to the living room to enjoy time with his son. After awhile of doing this, Luke caught on to Anakin's routine, and became accustomed to following him into the office. Anakin didn't mind. It made the endless work go by quickly.

"Master Skywalker?" Luke asked, getting Anakin's attention. Luke sat in an armchair so that one of the arm rests could be used as a pillow, and his legs hang off the sides.

"I told you, Luke," said Anakin, without looking up from his work. He wouldn't have his own child calling him master. It was too weird, even if Luke didn't know who his father was. "You only have to call me that in the Temple. Here, it's Anakin."

"Sorry," Luke bit his lip, nervously. "I forgot."

"So, what did you want to know?" Anakin asked. He doubted Luke really forgot, but let it go.

"Right," Luke said, "I was just wondering, what's going to happen to me once the Council sees me? Where will I go, then?" Anakin had known this subject was bothering him for awhile, and he also knew it was just a matter of time before Luke's pride was no longer a match for his worry.

"I can't imagine them sending you anywhere else," Anakin said, truthfully. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, hoping that Luke would not press the topic any further.

"Then do they have to see me?"

"They just want to check on your progress."

"So, if I'm good, they'll let me go?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Sure," Anakin said, "in eight standard years."

"Eight years!"

"Luke, you're a minor." Anakin flipped his datapad shut as he felt his hope of avoiding the subject diminished. This conversation was work enough for the day, or at least for the hour. "You can't expect them to release you to the streets."

"Then where will they send me?" Frustration dripped from Luke's voice. Anakin felt bad for leading Luke into conversational circles, but he really couldn't help it. He'd promised Padme that they'd tell Luke about his parents together.

"Nowhere," admitted Anakin. He had no other choice but to lie, and Anakin would never do that to his son, no matter what. "You'll stay here; go to school, and a life like a normal kid."

"What do you mean I'll stay here?" Luke's presence went from content to distressed in a matter of seconds. "Why do you even want me here? You're trying to convert me, aren't you!"

Anakin couldn't help but to smile at this passion filled accusation. It seemed that Luke had inherited more than just his interests, looks, and talent. Luke had the same extreme emotions Anakin did at that age. The boy might as well have been Anakin's younger clone.

"No, mood swings like these are the reason you should _never_ become a Jedi."

"Whatever," Luke said, darkly. He took his focus off of the Jedi Master, and onto one of Anakin's model spacecrafts. Anakin should have known that the days of peace called for troubled waters. That was just how it was with Skywalkers in general.

Taking a moment to observe his son, Anakin concluded that Luke was most decidedly angry with him. Though having Leia as a daughter made Anakin no stranger to feeling, he couldn't help but to feel guilty in this situation. Luke legitimately thought Anakin was his enemy. The poor kid had been brainwashed against Jedi his whole life, and now one was suddenly being kind to him. If Anakin was thrown into Luke's shoes, he'd be suspicious and angry too.

"Luke, listen," Anakin started. He couldn't believe he was about to tell Luke the truth, but he saw no other option. Luke needed to hear why, and then maybe he could understand. "I have to tell you something."

Luke put his full attention back on Anakin, waiting for the older man to give him answers. Anakin's mouth opened, but his words were cut off by the sound of the apartment's front door. Someone had entered the Skywalker apartment. Immediately, Anakin shot up from his chair and moved quickly to the door.

"Don't move," Anakin ordered Luke.

Cautiously, Anakin moved into the hallway. There was something strange about the presence he was sensing. It was familiar, very familiar. He searched the Force further and by the time he entered the living, he didn't even need to see the dark brown haired teenage girl with his eyes to know his daughter was home early from whatever summer camp she had attended.

"Daddy!" Leia greeted, a little too loudly for Anakin's nerves. She ran up to her father and threw her arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said in a hushed tone. "Uh, how is it you're back so soon, exactly?"

"Geez dad, great to see you, too," Leia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Anakin tried to sound as sincere as possible. It was hard to do while trying to think up a plot to keep the teens apart until Padme got back from the Senate. "I just thought you weren't due back for a week."

"Nope," Leia said. "I misread the schedule, so I'm back early. Isn't that great?"

Once again, Anakin was too slow to respond. Leia's big brown eyes were already set on something behind Anakin, and whatever it was, it had Leia curious.

"Dad, who is that?" Leia asked, pointing past Anakin's head. Anakin turned around, though he knew it was Luke who stood in the hallway. This situation was so not what Anakin needed. It was only a matter of time before Leia pieced the puzzle together. He had to get that girl away from Luke as soon as possible.

Anakin glanced at a confused Leia, and then at his son who looked equally baffled. He couldn't think of anything to say to them. His eyes finally settled on Luke.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Anakin told him. For the moment, he ignored his daughter.

"Yeah, but I…"

Anakin merely pointed back to his office door, too frustrated to speak properly. Luke groaned, and started off to the office letting Anakin know he wasn't happy about it the whole way there. After the harsh sound of a slamming door, Anakin put his focus back on his daughter.

"Was that who I think it was?" She snapped at him. Leia got more like her mother every day.

"That depends on who you're thinking of," said Anakin.

"Dad!"

"Okay, fine," Anakin said, lowering his voice. He couldn't afford to have Luke to over hear him. "That was Luke. He's your brother."

Without so as much as a warning, his daughter gave him a hard smack on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you found Luke?"

"Keep it down," Anakin shot another look down the hall. He wouldn't put it past his boy to sneak back into the living room; it's exactly what he would have done.

"Why?" Leia demanded.

Anakin paused, leaving Leia to figure out the answer of her own question. It didn't take long.

"You haven't told him yet?" Leia was quite worked up. "How can he _not_ know?"

"He's only been here for four days, Leia. He has had a hard life, and we didn't think he could take the news right away."

Leia took a moment to calm down, which Anakin understood completely. It took Anakin a full twenty-four hours to get used to the idea that Luke was back into the picture, and it had to be worse with Leia. Her brother had been sprung on her as soon as she returned home after two months away.

"Dad, you have to tell him, and soon." Her voice remained surprisingly steady. It was the very same voice Anakin imagined Padme used when addressing the Senate. "The longer you wait now, the more mad he's going to be."

"I know," said Anakin. "But the situation is complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"I'll explain later," Anakin promised. "I'm going to get Luke now, but you can't say anything about what we just talked about, okay?"

Leia nodded, dully, while her father hoped she could keep a secret as big as this one.

Sighing, Anakin made his way down the hall. The last hour had been quite difficult, and he wondered if having twins would always be this exhausting.

* * *

Leia could hardly believe she wasn't dreaming. After all, she had dreamt about meeting her lost brother since she could remember. However, the way she found out couldn't count as dream-like, and the idea of Luke not knowing about the two of them being twins, well that was just torture. How could her father expect her to keep this a secret? Not only did Leia want Luke to know the truth for herself, she strongly believed things would go more smoothly for Luke if he knew who his parents were. How complicated could Luke's past be, anyway?

As she watched her father and brother play hologames together, she concluded that Luke was a normal teenage boy. Her parents had a way of over complicating things, and she planned to un-complicate them. Leia was told not to tell him directly; her father didn't say anything about Luke finding out on his own.

It was too easy. All she needed was the right visuals.

* * *

Though Luke was still angry, he couldn't refuse Anakin's hologame challenge. Luke was finally getting good enough to actually put on a fight against the older Jedi, who, after years of playing alone, had become a professional in most the games. He was determined to beat Anakin at it. Even if it was only a hologame, it was still a victory.

"Better luck next time," the Jedi Master told him arrogantly as Luke's game character's head was blown off. Anakin powered the game down. "I'm going to get back to work. You two should get to know each other." Anakin threw what appeared to be a warning glance at his daughter before disappearing down the hallway once again.

As soon as Anakin had left, Luke felt the air in the atmosphere change. He stared up at Leia, not knowing exactly what to say. He figured he shouldn't mention his shock that a Jedi had a kid, or the fact he was a Darkside user with a hatred for Jedi. What was Anakin playing at, leaving them alone together? Did he expect the two of them to hit it off and eventually like each other? Was he trying to make Luke his son-in-law?

Luke shuddered at the thought. Leia wasn't ugly, but he thought of kissing her was somewhat creepy. Maybe it was because she was the daughter of a Jedi, or because Luke was a little too young to develop any real feeling towards girls. Then there was Anakin. He had to be up to something. Ever since Leia had appeared, the man insisted that he get to know her. Luke still didn't know what to think about that man.

Anakin proved to be the opposite of what his father told him a typical Jedi would be, but despite his father being discredited in every way, Luke couldn't get himself to believe Anakin's kindness was sincere. Everyone had an agenda. The discovery of Leia made Luke's theory of Anakin harder to believe. Normally, heartless people were heartless parents, and while Luke didn't have the best opinion of the man, Anakin acted lovingly towards his daughter.

"I'm sorry you've been stuck with my father," Leia's voice interrupted his thoughts. "He can get annoying."

"He's okay," Luke admitted, quietly. He had the distinct feeling Leia had only wanted to start a conversation.

"Just wait," Leia told him as she walked through living room. As she crossed by Luke, she something drifted from her hands and landed right on top of Luke's foot.

"Oh, you dropped this," Luke bent down to pick up the item which he discovered was a thin holo album with a holo of two babies, one in Anakin's arms and one is Padme's arms, fixed on the screen. He didn't have much time to examine it further before Leia took it from his hands.

"Does Anakin have more children?" Luke asked her, curiously. He hadn't seen any babies around, but then, Anakin kept Leia's existence a secret.

"No," Leia said, "that was me and my brother, Luke, a long time ago. We were twins, you know."

"Brother? What happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped. No one knows where he is," Leia said sadly.

"Oh, he has my name," Luke stated. He didn't see anything weird about this; Luke was a very common name.

"No, you have _his_ name," Leia stressed. "He'd be older than you."

"Doubt it, you were twins, and you don't look much older than me."

"Thirteen."

"What?"

"We're thirteen."

Luke took a deep breath. What exactly was Leia trying to tell him? He thought he knew, but the idea was crazy. It was impossible!

"What's your birth day?"

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

A/N: … so what'd you think?

VAD

"Let us not become weary in doing good, for at the proper time we will reap a harvest if we do not give up." Galatians 6:9

So give us clean hands, give us pure hearts, let us not lift our souls to another.


	8. Killer

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been two weeks. The last couple of weeks were more rough ones, and so my writing suffered. I'm sorry for that, but I'm back now and ready to rock! Hope you enjoy the EIGHTH chapter and thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! It means a lot!

Chapter Eight: Killer

Luke flattened his hood over his head for what seemed like the billionth time. After all the trouble of escaping the Skywalker's apartment through the window, Luke was not about to be recognized by one of Anakin's friends. He briefly wondered if the Skywalkers knew he had left yet, though he did doubt it. Anakin had been pretty ready to give him some time to cool down, especially after Luke had finished his most emotional tantrum yet.

He just couldn't believe the whole time he had stayed there, the Skywalkers thought he was there long lost son. It did explain why the Jedi acted so kindly towards Luke, but it didn't matter how nice Anakin was. That would never change the fact that Luke just couldn't be the son of a Senator and a Jedi. It was impossible. He already had a father, and after the first one, Luke wasn't about to accept a second one.

While carefully watching a few street thugs from an abandon alleyway, Luke considered the DNA test results Anakin had been so quick to show him. The papers did prove Anakin, but Luke knew it wasn't hard to fake test results. Back on Tatioone, that sort of thing happened all the time with slave traders trying to lure children away from their families. Luke had been taught early on to not be fooled by mare paperwork.

"Long time no see, brother," a chilling voice from behind him made Luke tense up. He knew that voice, and when he slowly turned around, Luke looked into the green of someone he hadn't seen in years, his brother.

"Gage," said Luke, forcefully. "What are you doing here?" The last time he'd seen Gage, it hadn't turned out well.

"I don't even get a hello? Aren't you happy to see me? We _are_ brothers, after all."

Luke only glared at him, while trying to quickly formulate a plan. There was nothing good that could come from Gage's sudden appearance. In fact, it probably meant a forced reunion with his father if he couldn't get away from Gage, and that was the last thing Luke needed to happen. Unable to think of anything better to do, Luke sent distress signals through the Force to Anakin, hoping that he knew Skywalker's Force signature well enough for Anakin to hear him.

"Are we, Gage? I've heard differently." Luke pressed. It was half an attempt to stall for time, and half his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Of course we are," Gage spat, sounding slightly offended. Luke felt like Gage was telling the truth, but at the same time it also felt like there was something wrong with his words. "Father and I know you've been captured by Jedi scum. I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to believe what they say."

"Whatever," Luke replied, "why don't you just get lost?"

"You know I can't do that," Gage said. "Father sent me to bring you back home."

"Well you wasted a trip. I'm not going back to that horrible sand pit."

"Father thought you'd feel that way," said Gage. "He is giving you a choice: you either come home, or I have to kill you."

Luke stared at his supposed brother dumbfounded. Out of all the things his family had done over the years, Luke never thought it would come to that. It had to be a bluff. Sure, his father mean, and even a little ruthless, but surely he wouldn't order the death of his own son, would he?

_Ahh, but you're not his son, remember? _A nasty voice from inside Luke's head told him. Thinking it would be the safest option, Luke slowly stepped backwards until his back hit the wall.

"I won't come back with you, Gage."

Gage took a shift step forward all while igniting his ruby red lightsaber. Before Luke could blink, the blade sat only inches away from his throat. Gage's features were murderous.

"Stop the act," Luke commanded, managing to keep the terror from his voice. "You wouldn't really kill you own brother."

Gage smiled maliciously. "Open your eyes Luke, we're not brothers, we're not even friends."

Luke's bright blue eyes grew wide. Did that mean Anakin had been telling the truth? Was he really the son of a Jedi? Or was Gage just trying to mess with his mind? Either way it didn't matter anymore. Luke stood inches from death, literally. Luke waited for the death blow that never came. Instead, Gage's lightsaber flew from his hands and he was slammed into the opposite wall. Luke allowed himself to feel relief once he saw the form of Anakin Skywalker marching into the alleyway angrily.

Gage leaped from his place on the ground most gracefully, and tried a foolish charge on the Jedi Master. While watching, Luke tried to stop the smirk forming on his lips. After all the times Gage had beat up him as when they were smaller, it would be nice to see Gage get totaled for once. Gage was back on the ground again before even getting five feet away from Skywalker.

"Get lost," Anakin muttered. Scrambling to feet, Gage left the alleyway as quickly as he appeared. Luke could hardly believe the scene he had just witnessed. Anakin let him go. Whatever happened to Jedi hunting down the Sith?

"Trouble follows you around, doesn't it?" Anakin asked while he approached Luke. The anger had completely disappeared from his voice making Luke feel much better. It didn't seem as though Anakin was angry at Luke at all for running away.

"Luke, I don't blame you for taking off," Anakin told him.

Luke's hands rushed to his head, as if it would prevent Anakin from breaking in.

"Hey, you're easier to read than a book," commented Anakin. "I can help you fix that, if you wanted. Of course, you'd probably have to come back home with me."

"Okay," Luke agreed. It wasn't as though he had any other option. He wouldn't risk being out on his own with psycho Gage on the loose.

"Come on," Anakin said, "I parked the speeder not too far from here."

Luke nodded, and followed Anakin out of the alleyway. By the time they reached the speeder, Luke felt the day catch up with him. He was emotionally and physically exhausted, but also determined to stay awake, at least still in the speeder. He didn't want it to be a repeat of last time. He glanced over at Anakin who was effortlessly flying the speeder around all sorts of traffic.

"Why did let my brother go?"

"That was your brother?" Anakin questioned.

"Well, I guess not," Luke said quietly. He remembered Gage's last words to him. They more or less confirmed Anakin had been telling the truth all along. Either that, or Gage was playing mind games. "But why did you let him go, anyway? I thought Jedi kill Sith."

"That boy was no Sith," Anakin said, "just confused and angry. It wouldn't have been right to kill him."

"But you've killed before," Luke pointed out. "You fought in the Clone Wars. _You're_ the one who finished Palatine."

"All that is true," Anakin said, "but I'm not happy about it. I only kill when it is absolutely necessary for the overall safety of the Galaxy."

Luke raised an eyebrow, skeptical. There was no way a war veteran Jedi stuck to that rule. "You haven't killed for any other reason?"

"Once," Anakin answered without a moment's hesitation. "I killed a group of Tuskan Raiders after they kidnapped and killed my mother, but I promised myself I wouldn't let rage get the best of me."

"That doesn't count," Luke said darkly. "They had it coming."

"Revenge isn't the answer, Luke. It doesn't make you feel any better, and eventually it just makes things worse."

"I guess so," Luke said, though he didn't really agree. He just wanted the conversation to come to an end. Luke let out a long yawn, and after that, he was too tired to say another word.

* * *

After arriving back at the apartment, Luke went straight to his bed only mumbling goodnight incoherently. Anakin didn't blame him. It had been a rough day for the whole family, and he was feeling a bit tired himself. Having twins was a lot of trouble, especially their both at home. Anakin plopped down on the couch next to Padme, and put his feet up. He was so ready to relax.

"Wanna hear the newest odd information?" Anakin asked his wife while putting his arm around her.

"Sure," she said.

"Apparently, Luke has a brother from his fake father's side."

"What?" Padme nearly shirked. "Was he kidnapped, too?"

"It's hard to say," Anakin admitted. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"I'll have my assistant check the missing child reports," said Padme. "That should help."

Though Anakin doubted finding the boy's parents was possible, he didn't say anything. Even if they did find something, Gage was most likely too far gone, a lost cause, but it was better not to tell Padme this. She wouldn't listen to him if he had.

"I have odd information too," Padme said, biting her lip. She only did that when nervous, or afraid. Mentally, Anakin prepared himself for the worst.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"You're pregnant? That's it?" Anakin didn't understand why Padme was nervous to tell him this. This was wonderful news!

"Ani," Padme said. "This is hardly the time to be adding to the family. Luke is barely adjusting."

"Padme, Luke has nine months to get over it. For a guy, that's a long time. Trust me."

"If you say so," she said, not entirely convinced in her husband's logic. "It's not like we can do anything about it, anyway."

"Nope," Anakin said, cheerfully. "Not a thing."

He pulled Padme closer to him, and kissed her forehead. Though it had been tiring, Anakin decided it had been a good day. His daughter was back home. His son now knew that he was his son, and he had a beautiful wife to come home to who was pregnant with another perfect child. Life was good.

* * *

A/N:… what do you think…?

VAD

"I will become even more undignified than this, and I will be humiliated in my own eyes."

2 Samuel 6:22


	9. To Be Young Again

A/N: Okay, yes it has been a long while. I've been dealing with some personal issues like I've said before, and writing seemed like it didn't matter anymore. Hopefully, all this is out of my system. Thanks for putting up with the long delays and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Nine: To Be Young Again

Luke stared intently at his reflection in the mirror in front of him, and his bright blue eyes stared right back. But they weren't _his_ eyes, were they? The electrical eyes had belonged to Anakin first, and Luke wasn't sure if he was okay with that. He quickly flattened his hair, trying to cover up his eyes, but this only made him realize that even his hair was just a copy of Anakin's.

Letting go of a heavy breathe, Luke moved away from the mirror, unable to look at himself any longer. This evidence combined with the subtle fact his supposed brother had tried to kill him made it hard for Luke to believe that Anakin was the one lying to him. It seemed much simpler to just stop fighting it, and so he had. Luke was tired, after all, and the idea of being the son of this particular Jedi didn't seem as bad as it once had.

However, Luke's mind did not allow him to think very far ahead. He just wasn't ready to face the thought of spending the rest of his youth as a Skywalker. For the moment, Luke remained blind to the future. He was content, just as long as he stayed naïve about what was to come.

"Luke," called Anakin from the other room. "Luke, are you ready? It's almost time to go."

The young boy's eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered what today was. Instead of going to the living where Anakin was waiting, Luke moved swiftly towards his closet. He knew it was childish, and he knew it was unlikely to work, but he couldn't just willingly be guided to his own doom. The least he could do was stall for time; maybe it would somehow cut the meeting short, though Luke doubted it.

Once he was inside of his closet, Luke carefully shut the door. He wondered how long it would take Anakin to find him. Luke knew it couldn't take him too long. Anakin was a Jedi Master, and they didn't earn that rank by having poor senses.

Just as Luke thought, only seconds later the door to his closet flew open with Anakin on the other side. The older man wore an annoying expression and amusement. Without a word, Anakin extended a hand down to his son, helping him off of the closet floor.

"Did you really think that would work?" Anakin asked him, pushing him towards the bedroom door.

"No," Luke admitted, "but I don't want to go. Can't we skip it?"

Anakin lightly chuckled. "I wish. Council meetings are the most boring things I've ever had to endure."

"Then why do we have to go?"

"Because I'm a grown up and sometimes I have to do dreadfully _boring_ things," said Anakin. He locked the apartment door behind them and set in the direction of his favorite speeder.

Luke made a tortured face. "Then I'm never growing up."

"Good luck with that," Anakin commented.

"Don't you wish you were young again?" Luke asked, pulling off the best innocent face he had in him.

"I am young," said Anakin, narrowing his eyes at Luke. He knew exactly what the boy was doing, and yet he was compelled all the same.

"Fine, _younger_," Luke clarified, looking at Anakin hopefully. He actually felt like he had a chance of convincing the man of skipping the meeting. Anakin sighed as he opened the door of the speeder and slide inside. Luke followed, but watched Anakin as he thought about the crossroads in which he was faced.

Anakin sat in the speeder without touching any of the controls. He couldn't believe he was considering skipping a Council meeting which had been specifically set up for him and Luke. It wouldn't look good to the Masters to be a no-show, especially after working so hard to earn the rank of a Master in the first place.

Glancing over at his son's reckless stare, it became obvious to Anakin what he needed to do.

"So, where do you want to go?"

The grin that spread across Luke's face was enough to tell Anakin that he had chose correctly.

"Really?" Luke said, his smile fading only slightly. It was although he thought that Anakin was playing a cruel trick on him.

"Yeah, I have the whole rest of my life to be a grown up. Not so much to spend the day with my son," Anakin replied.

"Can I pilot, too?"

"No," Anakin said automatically.

"But you have the whole…"

"Nice try," Anakin said, "but no."

* * *

"I win!" Luke shouted triumphantly from the other machine.

Anakin slide out of his, snatching his head and wondering what had just happened.

"I thought you were supposed to be a _good_ pilot?" Luke taunted him. The boy obviously had inherited Anakin's arrogance; the Jedi Master only wished Luke had inherited his height, too, though Padme's short genetics did make it easier to keep tabs on him.

"Don't get too excited," Anakin said in a low voice, "it was only a flight simulator."

"Whatever," Luke said, his eyes set on another game and he raced over towards it, leaving Anakin standing there by himself.

From his pocket, his commlink started to go off. Foolishly, he checked it only to realize that it was from the Council room, again. It had been going off all day, but Anakin did not want to answer. He knew it was childish, and that the Council was probably worried that something had happened. For some reason, it felt good to act irrationally. Obi-Wan wouldn't approve of his and Luke's escape to the arcade, but Obi-Wan was on Tatioone many worlds away. Anyways, Anakin was far past the days he had to worry about Obi-Wan's approval.

After the two of them had played nearly all the games in the arcade twice, they headed to get some food. They had played past lunch time, making both of their appetites monstrous. Anakin let Luke order things Padme would never allow, and Luke ensured that he wouldn't tell his mother all the junk that Anakin himself had consumed. They were partners in crime.

"I want to go home," said Luke as he pushed an empty plate away from him.

Anakin frowned. He had thought Luke was past this. "Luke, I already told you that isn't going to happen."

"No," Luke said. He directed his eyes to the table. "I want to go back to _your_ home."

Anakin felt both relieved and happy. It seemed as though Luke was finally coming around to the idea of being a Skywalker.

"Okay," Anakin agreed, "let's go."

He tipped the waitress, and the two of them set off towards the exit. Once they got there, Anakin let out a loud groan. Large drops of water hit the ground and collected in giant puddles, and Anakin hadn't parked the speeder very close at all.

"Sweet! Rain!" Luke bolted out the double doors before Anakin had a chance to grab the back of his clothes. Anakin stood back for a moment and watched as Luke jumped into one of those gigantic puddle, splashing himself with a rather large amount of water.

It reminded Anakin of the first time he had experienced rain. For him, it was magical. He had grown up on Tatioone, a place where rain didn't exist. As a nine-year-old, Anakin viewed the rain as a miracle, as hope, but now his view took a more pessimistic turn. Rain was no longer a divine invention, but an unfortunate weather condition that had to be endured on some days.

Determined to feel like a kid again, Anakin charged after his son. He made sure to dash straight through all the puddles. Forgetting to care about how he looked, Anakin made a huge force-assisted leap in a puddle Luke was standing in. Luke took his foot and slashed it against the top layer of water, effectively drenching the part of Anakin that wasn't already wet.

Before Anakin could retaliate, Luke had taken off in a different direction. Anakin ran after him. It didn't take long for him to catch up and bring his son down into one of the biggest puddle he had ever seen. Both of them broke out into laughter, but unfortunately it was lived.

"Umm, Sir?"

Anakin broke his attention away from Luke to see who was addressing him. It was a middle-aged man who was dressed in a Republic official uniform. This couldn't be good. Anakin helped Luke to his feet, and then grinned at the official sheepishly.

"Is this your son?" The official asked him.

"Why, yes he is," Anakin said overly enthusiastically, hoping his positive tone would help their case. He placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. "This is Luke Skywalker."

Despite the Skywalkers goofy smiles and upbeat attitudes, the officer's expression remained firm. "How old is young Skywalker? Ten?"

"Thirteen," Luke told the man angrily, causing Anakin to tighten his grip on his son as a warning.

"You're short," said the officer.

"Yeah, that is from his mother's side," Anakin interjected before Luke exploded due to his short temper. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"Why, yes. I have to wonder why such a young boy is not in school."

All of sudden, Anakin felt like a stupid parent. Of course Luke should be in school. His sister was, so why hadn't he thought of enrolling Luke?

"We're taking a personal day," Anakin said.

"I see," said the officer, though he clearly wasn't impressed. "Make sure he gets to class. I know all you Jedi think you're special, but you still have to abide by the laws."

Anakin nodded as the officer moved on. Once he was out of earshot for sure, Luke kicked the ground and made a sound of protest.

"What a jerk," said Luke, passionately. "Can't you fire him?"

"No," Anakin said dismissively. His thoughts were still with the whole school issue. He wondered if Luke could handle being in class with everything that was going on. Him being a trained as a Jedi was certainly not going to happen, so Luke most definitely had to attend school sometime.

"Can Padme fire him?"

"Maybe," Anakin said, thoughtfully, losing focus on the problem. "But he was right, Luke, you should be in school."

"Why?" Luke challenged as they reached the speeder.

"To learn things."

"I already_ know_ everything."

Anakin rolled his eyes without offering any sort of reply back. He put the problem in the back of his mind, and only thought of the great day he had with his son. He would worry about school another time.

* * *

Padme was less than pleased when her two boys came home drenched from head to toe. She fussed until the both of them got into dry clothes, but continued to worry when Luke developed a cough. Although he would not admit to the adults that he was sick, Luke stayed lying around the rest of the evening and even refused to eat anything.

"I can't believe you let him play in the rain," Padme said. "It is _freezing_ out there."

"It seemed fun at the time," Anakin said, for lack of anything else to come up with.

"I haven't heard that excuse in a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what you used to say after doing completely idiotic stunts," Padme explained. "I think Luke is a bad influence on you."

"Nah, he just reminds me of me, a long time ago," Anakin told his wife. "I forgot how fun I was."

Padme laughed, "I'm glad you two had fun, even if it means Luke is sick and the Council is mad at you."

Anakin grinned, pulling his wife close to him. He had also forgotten how great his wife was. When most people would mad at him, she understood exactly what he needed to feel like himself. Padme actually loved him just because he had to be him. Padme's smile diminished as she looked Anakin in the eyes.

"What's wrong, angel?"

"Obi-Wan stopped by. He's back from Tatioone. He said he has bad news."

Anakin closed his eyes as he realized he couldn't run from being a grown up forever. The real world was still out there.

* * *

God's way is not a matter of mere talk, it's an empowered life.

1st Corinthians 4:20

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the lack of plot, but I felt like this story line would help me heal from all this 'growing up' crap I've been going through lately. Anyways, please please review! Don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully soon!


	10. A New Plan

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Ten: A New Plan

"Bad news," Anakin repeated to his wife, letting the concept soak in. Things had been going relatively well for quite a long time, it only figured that is was about time for something awful to happen. Anakin prepared himself for the worst. "Okay, what is it? Has the Council declared us unfit parents?"

Padme brushed off the sad attempt of comedic relief. "I wish I knew, but Obi-Wan insisted that you be here. He said he'd be by later."

Anakin sighed, and sat back deeper into the couch. It was just like his old master to keep them waiting. He allowed a slight smile, remembering one of Obi-Wan's lectures on the value of patience. Anakin had received many of those, but it seemed as though not one of them had stuck.

Lucky, Anakin was not kept waiting for long. As if the timing had been planned out on paper, a heavy, slow knock came from the other side of the Skywalker's front door. Padme sprung up from her spot next to Anakin, and moved quickly to let Obi-Wan in. Obi-Wan walked briskly in the apartment without so much as a friendly greeting.

This brought Anakin to his own feet, fearing that Obi-Wan were only angry about his and Luke's Council skip day. "Look, I apologize for ditching the meeting, but Luke just wasn't ready for it yet."

"Sure, blame the kid," Obi-Wan smiled grimly, "but that is not why I am here. Anakin, I think we should sit down for this."

"Okay," Anakin said, "Let's move into the dining room."

The three adults all sat at the black marble table. Obi-Wan sat across from the couple, and folded his arms on the table.

"Obi-Wan, what's going on? You're starting to worry me," Padme said once they got settled.

"Jabba the Hut has been killed," Obi-Wan started, "and a Sith Lord by the name of Lord Fintous has taken control of Tatioone."

"Fintous? I've never heard of him before," Anakin commented.

"He was a Jedi at the time you killed Palpatine," Obi-Wan said. "We suspected that Palpatine had a backup in case you couldn't be turned. He's also the Sith that kidnapped Luke."

Anakin felt a bolt of rage surge through him. Palpatine might have died a long time ago, but that crazy old man still made perfectly clear he could still affect the living. Anakin imagined Palpatine's backup plan for revenge revolving completely around his unborn son.

"That makes sense," Padme said.

"The Council is sending me back to Tatioone, right? They're going to let me help get rid of this guy, aren't they?" Anakin was ready to get the man that stole thirteen years of Luke's life. He was ready to kill the Sith that had put his family through hell, but most of all, Anakin was ready to close that chapter of his life.

"I'm afraid this is only the start of it," said Obi-Wan, his blue-grey eyes focused on Anakin. "We found Ahsoka."

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"Well, from a certain point of view."

"What do you mean from a certain point of view?" Anakin found his temper coming back to him. Sometimes, Obi-Wan just needed to be straight with his words. All these metaphors could give someone the wrong impression.

"Ahsoka isn't herself. The girl you trained is gone, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, concern drenched his voice.

"Are you saying that she turned?" Anakin asked, with a trace of humor. The mere idea of Ahsoka using the dark side was fanatical. "Ahsoka would never do that."

"I'm sorry," said Obi-Wan.

"No, that's not true," Anakin said, "you misunderstood the situation."

"I assure you I did not. She attacked me, and made it very clear that she attends to come after Luke next."

Anakin needed to focus. His former Padawan wanted to kill his son? Why would she want to do that? Master's orders? That couldn't be the whole reason. Ahsoka was never a very obedient student. Anakin concluded that she must be angry, angry at him. This was all his fault.

"I cannot imagine how this must feel," Obi-Wan said, "but you must think of your family right now. She will arrive here shortly. You need take your family and leave Coruscant at once."

"Let her come," said Anakin with determination. "I think I can handle my own apprentice."

"While you're fighting with her, who's to stop the young Gage from getting to Luke? You need to accompany them off-world. That is the only way to stay safe."

Obi-Wan had a point, and it would be nice to get away with just his family for awhile. No Jedi Council, no worries, no responsibly, but Anakin did worry about any other Jedi confronting Ahsoka. They would kill her for sure, and Anakin still thought that she could be saved.

Padme suddenly gripped Anakin's real hand. "Ani, please. Let's do what Obi-Wan says."

"Okay," Anakin agreed without further argument. His family should always come first. After all, it was Ahsoka's choice. Anakin just wished he had a chance to help her.

Before any of the adults had a chance to speak again, Leia came running into the room with a scared expression etched on her face.

"There's something wrong with Luke!" She exclaimed.

Padme and Anakin quickly departed from the dining room with Obi-Wan close behind them. Upon entering their son's room they saw Luke twisted in the blankets, sweat engulfing his whole body. The young boy was muttering incoherent things as he turned and flopped around restlessly.

Padme kneeled down at Luke's bed, and put her hand over his forehead. "He's burning up."

Though the presence of his parents seemed to calm the muttering and flopping about, the adults all worried about the fever. It was far above normal, and it was beginning to look as though Luke was really sick. Another disaster that was all Anakin's fault.

"Can I speak with you in the hall, please?" Obi-Wan said to Anakin in a low-voice. Anakin didn't reply, but just walked into the hall and waited for his former master.

"He can't travel in that condition," Obi-Wan stated, "especially off-world. He wouldn't survive the trip."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to think of a new plan."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but I couldn't think of anything to add to the chapter. More in the next chapter, promise.

VAD

So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.

Isaiah 41:10


	11. So Much to Lose

A/N: Hey! Merry Christmas! Here's the next chapter, and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Eleven: So Much to Lose

"Luke," said a distant, but familiar voice. "Luke, you have to wake up now."

Luke had no desire to open his eyes for whoever was speaking to him. His eyelids were very heavy, and he felt very hot, like somehow he had been transported back to Tatooine over night; only the twin suns of that dust ball could make a living organism feel as hot as Luke did.

"Luke," said the voice again, only this time it sounded closer, and something gently nudged him. Then there was that distinctive noise, the annoying, persistent bump that happened in perfect intervals. Was he in the Medcenter again? He hoped not. He absolutely _hated_ Medcenters.

He barely opened one eye to check out the situation. It confirmed his fear. He was, in fact, in a Medcenter bed. The question was why. He hadn't done anything dangerous. The last he remembered he was falling asleep after a good day.

"What'ss goin on?" Luke managed. He didn't know how hard talking could be after a long sleep, or at least what felt like one.

There was a sigh of relief from the person sitting next to him. Without opening his eyes, Luke knew it was Anakin. It sounded like him, anyway. Luke didn't need to open his eyes, but he did anyway. He wished he hadn't. The results only disappointed him.

"You were sick, really sick," Anakin explained, but Luke wasn't paying attention. Something was wrong. Everything felt wrong. Luke tried to see over and around Anakin.

"Where's my mother?" Luke demanded.

"What?"

"Padme, where's Padme?"

"Oh," Anakin said, warily. "She and Leia had to go away for awhile."

"Why?" Luke asked. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it's something _I've_ done?" Anakin's tone sounded like a mix between offended and amused.

"I don't know," Luke shrugged.

Anakin sighed. "They left with Obi-Wan because their lives are in danger. Right now, they need to hide."

Luke narrowed his eyes. Anakin was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. He knew when people weren't telling him anything. Years living with a Sith Lord pretending to be a father got him familiar with the feeling, the wrongness in statements. Luke's mind immediately went to the worst possible possibly.

"It's because of me, isn't it? My psycho imposter family has found us."

For a moment, Anakin didn't say anything, but he quickly recovered from his shock. "Actually, it's because of both of us. Lord Fintous has gotten to my former Padawan, and now she's going after all of us."

"Oh," said Luke, partly relieved that he wasn't the whole reason the Skywalker girls had left. "If we're all in danger, why did we have to split up?"

Anakin didn't have the heart to tell Luke that his sudden fever was the reason. Anakin used extra precaution in the Force this time, hoping it was enough to give a white lie to his son. He shrugged, and said, "It was the best plan Obi-Wan could think of."

"This plan sucks!" Luke said, not giving the idea another moment of thought.

"Tell me about it," said Anakin.

The Medcenter room grew silent over after that. Luke didn't realize how tired he was, and Anakin had so much to worry about that he sort of forgot how to talk. It was for the best, though, because Luke needed to fight off the fever.

"Hey, Anakin," Luke said, quietly and half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, buddy," said Anakin, and with that, Luke fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Once again, Anakin watched as his son slept in the Medcenter bed. It was sort of strange and funny that it hadn't been too long ago that him and Padme discussed Luke's uncertain future while he slept in the very same room. Then Anakin worried that Luke wouldn't be able to fight the darkness he was raised in, but now it seemed as if Luke was a whole new person, happy and careless like any thirteen year old should be.

For that Anakin was very thankful, but he couldn't help to feel worried at the same time. Obi-Wan was getting along in age and what if him, Padme and Leia were attacked? What if Anakin lost them? Anakin didn't know if he would be able to take that, but he knew for sure that Luke wouldn't be able to.

_Anakin._

Anakin paused, and focused just on the Force. Something was calling him, or someone. He decided to ignore it; after all, it was probably just some rowdy youngling playing a joke at the wrong time.

_Anakin._

He shifted in his chair, slightly uncomfortable.

_Anakin._

He ignored it.

_VADER!_

This time Anakin jumped from his chair. No youngling knew of that name. In fact, no one but Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme knew of that name. His heart raced. He and Luke were in danger.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright?" Anakin turned and saw Etha's young Padawan, a girl called Jamie, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I am fine," Anakin told her, regaining his composure. "Would you mind looking after Luke for awhile? There's something I need to do."

"Yeah, sure," said Jamie.

* * *

Anakin followed the taunting calls, drawing on the Force more and more. He had to find the dark Force user who was calling him. How did this person know about Vader? Whoever it was, they couldn't be on his side.

His suspicions were proven correct when Anakin entered a dark alley just outside of the Jedi Temple. Standing at the other side stood the boy who claimed to be Luke's brother; the same boy Anakin had scared away only days before.

"I knew you'd come if I used your true name," Gage said, chillingly.

"You are foolish," Anakin said, "that has never been my name, just a desperate old Sith's dream that never came true."

Gage looked off into a distance. "Yeah, at least not yet."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and took several swift steps. Before Gage could blink, the glowing blue blade was up against his throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break you right here and now?" Anakin couldn't help feeling angry. His almost fall to the dark side wasn't something that brought back good memories, and he wouldn't stand for some Sith wanna-be punk talking about it without consequences.

"Because my Master has a message," Gage said, without any fear coming from his voice.

"You mean your father," said Anakin, trying to understand the situation Luke had lived in most of his life. Luke had been convinced he didn't have a Master, and yet this Gage claimed Lord Fintous as a Master, not father.

"No." Gage narrowed his eyes.

"What's the message?" Anakin pressed.

"He says if you want to see your apprentice again, you need to go to Mustafar."

Anakin frowned. That must be some sort of trick. They would wait for him to leave the planet, and then go straight for Luke. But if it wasn't a trick, Ahsoka would either die or become so involved with the dark side it would be impossible to free her.

"We don't play games, Vader." Gage blinked. "Mustafar has always been your fate. It's just time you stop fighting it."

Anakin frowned again. What was this kid talking about?

"You have two hours to think it over," said Gage, before taking a huge jump and disappearing into the night, leaving Anakin to curse himself for not seeing that move coming.

Anakin walked slowly back to the temple. What was he going to do? If he went to rescue Ahsoka, who may or may not be a sith, Luke would be defenseless. If he stayed with Luke, Ahsoka would surely cease to be Ahsoka, or cease to be at all.

And there was the fact that he wasn't invincible. If he went to Mustafar, a trap might be waiting, and he had so much to lose. A beautiful wife who carried another unborn child, a daughter, and now a son who couldn't afford to lose anything else.

He just didn't know what to do.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Wow, only a few chapters left! I can't believe it!

You have this to look forward to in the last chapters: 2 people will die… and one of them is NOT the Sith Lord. Sequel anyone?

VAD

I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made; your works are wonderful. I know that full well. Psalms 139:14


	12. Fear

A/N: Ok, another chapter, and it didn't even take me long! Looks like I'm finally finding my way again, which means quicker updates for you guys . Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve: Fear

Anakin marched up the hall of Medcenter with determination. He had made up his mind, and his mind was set. He would go to Mustafar, but not without making sure he got the right guard for Luke. That way he had a chance a saving Ahsoka while protecting Luke. It wasn't the perfect solution, but then again, for this situation, there was no perfect solution.

To make things much easier for him, the very person he had chosen to look after Luke while he was away was already at the door of his son's room. He smiled to put on a good show; Etha couldn't know that things were as messed up as they really were. Anakin was afraid she wouldn't help him out if she knew the truth.

"Hey, you are just the person I was looking for," Anakin greeted her in the most charming voice he could come up with.

Etha didn't look impressed. "Anakin, what is going on? Why did you employ my Padawan as a babysitter?"

"I'm sorry," said Anakin. "I had to go somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Etha questioned, disapprovingly. "What is going on?"

Anakin sighed, and looked away from her. He should have known that any Jedi promoted to the rank of Master wouldn't be easily distracted by fake charm. Anakin would now have to rely on his ability to be incredibly vague.

"I thought you were informed," said Anakin, truthfully.

"Master Yoda said that Ahsoka is far your family, but that doesn't explain you suddenly disappearing into dark alleys." Etha said in a huff. She paused to calm down, and then started to speak in a more understanding nature. "Anakin, I'm not stupid. I sense it, and it feels a lot like the night you defeated Palpatine."

"So what? Remember? The good guys won." Anakin pointed out, but Etha didn't buy it.

She looked at Anakin dead in the eyes, and said, "How close were you to becoming Darth Vader that night?"

Anakin couldn't help but to look up at the ceiling in frustration. What was with everyone mentioning a person who never even came to be? It was really starting to make him mad; after all, Palpatine never even got the chance to call Anakin his apprentice, which brought Anakin to a new realization altogether.

"How do you even know about that?" Anakin felt his temper rising.

"Mace told me some things. He said it took you awhile to decide whose side to take."

"Yeah, well maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut," Anakin half yelled. He had really liked Etha, too, but it looked like Mace had turned her against him.

"Anakin, I'm not your enemy," Etha said, "just tell me why it feels like you're about to make a big mistake."

Anakin's eyes met hers, and he explained to her the conversation he had with Gage. "I'm going to Mustafar to get Ahsoka, and I need you to watch over Luke for me."

For awhile Etha didn't say anything. Anakin waited for her to make her decision, hoping that she would help. He didn't trust anyone else with his son, except Obi-Wan and Master Yoda and Obi-Wan already protected his wife and daughter. Yoda was out of the question; the old creature would never let Anakin go to Mustafar.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think this is a good idea," Etha told him sincerely. "Think Anakin. They're setting you up. They've completely recreated the night you should have became Darth Vader."

"I should have become Darth Vader?" Anakin repeated in question form. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what they think," she said.

"Etha, even if you're right, I won't fall. There's no way I'm turning," said Anakin. "Plus, this is hardly the same situation."

"Oh really?" Etha questioned. "There's a war raging on Tatooine, the Senator is in danger and pregnant, and you're thinking of doing something stupid."

Etha had a point. Everything seemed the same, in a way. It even felt the same. With all the confusion mixed with fear, the threat of the dark side, but even with all that evidence, Anakin wouldn't let Ahsoka become enslaved by those Sith. He'd do everything to prevent it.

"I'm not having the nightmares," Anakin shrugged.

"What?"

"The weeks leading up to Palpatine, I was having nightmares," Anakin explained simply. "I'm not now, and I have to go. Don't you understand? If Ahsoka stays dark, it's my fault. I was her Master. What if it was Jamie and you had the chance to help?"

Etha sighed, defeated. "I will watch over Luke, but you have to promise to be careful."

"Yeah, I promise I'll be back soon. Take care of my boy," said Anakin, and with that, Anakin rushed from the Medcenter hallway, eager to get to Mustafar.

"May the Force be with you," Etha said, softly, though Anakin could not hear her.

Her eyes slowly drifted away from the now empty Medcenter hall to Luke, who was twisting and turning in his bed. Anakin might not have been having nightmares, but Luke was.

* * *

Luke woke up sweaty and scared. Not like the normal scared, the real scared. He had the kind of fear that made his stomach drop and caused him to want to throw up. It made things worse that Anakin had once told him sometimes dreams were pieces of the future. No, that didn't help at all. And when Luke was sure things couldn't get any worse, he opened his eyes and realized his father wasn't there. Instead, some strange woman Jedi stood in his room.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded, "Where is my father?"

"My name is Etha, I'm a Jedi Master," she replied.

"Then it's Master Etha?"

"No, just Etha," she said. "You're father had to go on a last minute mission."

Luke frowned. Why did adult Jedi insist on treating him like a five-year-old? "You're lying! He's gone to some place with fire, hasn't he?"

"What?" She asked, clearly caught off guard by Luke's fear filled accusation. "How do you know about Mustafar?"

"So that's where he went," Luke said, his voice lowered just a bit. He sprang up into a sitting position. His fear wouldn't allow him to lie down any longer.

He took a calculating glance at Etha. Just by looking at her, Luke knew the chances of getting away from her were slim. She felt like a powerful Force user. Not as powerful as Anakin, but still powerful. Luke needed a plan, preferably one better than Obi-Wan had thought up. The problem was, he didn't have enough time to plot, so he went with his gut.

"I need to speak with Yoda," said Luke in a firm, strong voice. If Etha was thrown off guard before, she was more so now. Luke's odd request did the trick; the Jedi Master was officially confused.

"He's busy," she answered.

"How do you know?" Luke asked, pulling off his best innocent voice he had. "Look, I'm well enough to find him myself. Okay?"

"No, your father would kill me if I let you out of your bed," she told him. Etha looked him over a couple of times, as if she was trying to decide what his motives were. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes, she sighed, and said, "I'll get him, but I'm putting the Med-droid on alert."

"Fine by me," Luke smiled, and folded his arms across his chest. As she left the room, Luke's grin grew wider. Didn't she know the Skywalker's amazing mechanic abilities?

* * *

Leia didn't mind being on the run, though she did worry about her father and brother, but not too much. After all, it was her father who had killed one of the most powerful Sith Lords of all time, and Luke wasn't a wimp himself. Something told Leia the Skywalker boys would be just fine.

It was her mother that she worried about the most. Padme's pregnancy was entering into the last stages, and the baby was due soon. Leia worried her mother would have the same complication with this baby that she did with her and Luke.

"Mom?" Leia asked. She had formed a habit of checking up on Padme every two hours or so.

Padme wasn't looking so good. She was as white as a ghost.

"Mom?" Leia repeated, this time with a little more fear present in her voice.

Padme slowly fell to her knees, gasping in pain and with tears in her big brown eyes.

"Uncle Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!" Leia shouted for him. "Come in here! Mom's in trouble!"

* * *

A/N:…what do you think?

Please, review! Some you guys have some pretty great ideas for my story, and I love reading them. I may include one or even two of them so look forward to it!

VAD

For God did not give us a spirit of timidity, but a spirit of power, of love and of self-discipline.

2 Timothy 1:7


	13. Brother

A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy! And thank you reviewers!

Chapter Thirteen: Brother

Luke Skywalker slid through the dark hallways of the Jedi Temple, searching for the one thing he needed before he headed towards Mustafar – a lightsaber. He didn't have a clue as to where Anakin had put his old one, and so now he was forced to wonder the Jedi Temple looking for a spare. He finally decided that if he found the practice rooms, he would find an extra weapon lying around there somewhere.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks as he realized he was not alone in the dark corridor. Luke quickly hid behind a nearby pillar, and shielded his Force presence the best that he could. The last thing he needed was to be caught sneaking around the Temple at night. The Jedi wouldn't understand; even if his father was in danger.

"Who's there?" demanded a voice that sounded strangely like one of a kid. Whoever it was, they weren't very old. Luke felt a grin spread across his face; he finally found his lightsaber. All too easy.

Before the kid could say anything else, Luke leaped out from his hiding place and had the young Jedi on the ground in just the blink of an eye. Luke's eyes grew wide as he recognized the kid not to be a kid, but a teenager. The boy called Jack that Luke had accidentally slammed into a wall earlier that very same month.

"I'm sorry, really," said Luke, before he used the Force to knock out Jack once again. Luke unclipped Jack's lightsaber from his belt and wasted no time igniting. A glowing blue blade appeared with the traditional snap-hiss.

"Perfect," he said, and then switched the weapon off. Luke attached the saber to his own belt before heading back in the same direction he came from.

Now all he needed was to find a ship.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker jumped from his ship onto the black dirt which covered the planet of Mustafar. He paused for just a moment, taking in the sights of the volcanic world. With all the fire and lava everywhere, Mustafar was almost as hot as Tatooine. Almost, but not quite.

Mustafar gave off an eerie feeling through the Force. Anakin didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. Something about Mustafar did remind Anakin of thirteen years ago, when he almost became Vader. Perhaps he should have listened to Etha after all, or perhaps he should have learned to think about things first, like Obi-Wan was always telling him.

"I knew you'd come."

Anakin snapped his head in the other direction to see that the unnaturally cold voice came from Ahsoka. He frowned at her. Ahsoka wasn't the same. There wasn't even a hint of light in her Force presence.

"What happened to you, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, feeling both sad and angry.

"My Master sent me on suicide mission just so he can send more time with that brat son of his," she hissed at him.

"What? That's what you think?" Anakin couldn't even believe it. "You know that's not true."

"You were never going to ask them to make me a Master!" Ahsoka accused.

"And you think this will help?" Anakin pressed, beginning to feel more angry than sad. He was starting to believe Ahsoka's turn to the dark side was only because she was too impatient to wait to be promoted. That was completely ridiculous. "You can't become a Sith just because you haven't been made a Master."

Ahsoka glared at him. "We didn't lure you here to talk about Jedi matters."

"Then, what? What do you want?"

"Firstly, my new Master knew he had to get you away from the brat," Ahsoka said, jealousy laced in her voice. "And he knows I'm the only one who can convince you to accept your destiny. Better late than never."

It was Anakin's turn to glare. Ahsoka was just a distraction to get him away from Luke. He should have known, at least he was smart enough to get Etha to guard him.

"You were supposed to be great," Ahsoka continued. "You were going to be the Emperor's great enforcer, Darth Vader."

"No, you're wrong, Ahsoka," Anakin replied strongly, "I was never supposed to be anything."

Anakin was just about tired of people talking about this Vader, who was nothing more than Palpatine's greatest failure. Why was all this Vader stuff coming back? And how did everyone suddenly know about it? That Sith Lord had to be around Palpatine. More than that, he had to be _working_ for Palpatine.

"You let the Sith get inside your head," Anakin shook his head. He had hoped that there would be at least confusion in his former apprentice, but he couldn't feel any.

"You're close minded, and brainwashed just like the rest of them," she spat. "The truth has freed me from the Jedi!"

"No, you're wrong, again," Anakin repeated. "It's the opposite. You're headed for a lifetime of slavery if you continue down the path you're on now. Ahsoka, it's not too late. Come back with me, I'll explain things to the Council."

Without any hesitation, she said, "we both know that isn't going to happen. There's no coming back from the dark side, remember?"

Anakin wanted to tell her that Luke did, but he didn't dare to bring up his son's name. He seemed to be a source of hatred and jealousy for Ahsoka. Something that idiot Lord Fintous had been feeding on. It made Anakin a little angry. The Sith couldn't touch Luke now, but he sure could still use him for his own benefit.

Ahsoka ignited her new ruby red lightsaber without any warning to Anakin she would do so. "Well if you're not with me, then you're against me."

"I don't want to fight you," said Anakin, honestly and sincerely though he kept his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. Anakin wasn't taking any chances; he had too much to lose.

"Then I will kill you," she said.

With much regret, Anakin ignited his own saber and said, "You will try."

* * *

Luke felt a sense of accomplishment once he finally reached the hanger. He had actually escaped the great Jedi Temple. Granted, it wasn't for the reasons Luke thought it would be, but he still escaped. It was still worth something.

"Hello, Luke," said Gage, stepping out of the shadows.

"Gage," Luke greeted back, in a less than friendly tone.

"Don't you know you should have stayed in bed?" Gage asked, "just like your dumb father should have stayed on the planet."

Luke's heart dropped at the mention of Anakin. He really needed to get to Mustafar to stop the future from happening, but it was unlikely that Gage would simply let him leave the Coruscant alive. There would have to be a fight. He bravely unattached his new lightsaber from his belt, and ignited it.

"This is a new side of you," taunted Gage, "what all this time spent with your new family suddenly make you a better swordsman."

"Fight me or move out of my way," Luke said in a low voice, unlike his normal voice.

Gage smiled maliciously, and in the blink of an eye, his red saber glowed in the midnight black of Coruscant.

* * *

Leia Skywalker looked down into the big blue eyes of her new, healthy baby brother. He might have been born early, but the newest Skywalker seemed as strong as ever. Even Leia's mother was doing okay.

"Mom, what is his name going to be?" Leia asked. She put her brother back into her mother's arms.

"I think we should wait for your father to name him," Padme said.

Leia could tell that her mother was sad Anakin had missed the birth of his second son. Leia was sad to. She just hoped that both of the missing Skywalkers were okay.

* * *

A/N: …what do you think?

Also, I really don't know what to name baby boy Skywalker, so I will let you vote on it!

Here are the three names: Aydan, Gavin, or Hayden.

I might take suggestions if anyone has something better.

Please vote, or suggest!

VAD

Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight.  
Proverbs 3:5,6


	14. Family First

A/N: Here's the next chapter… enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Family first

Despite the heat of the planet Mustafar, and intensity of the duel he was engaged, Anakin felt a strange calm fall over him. Someplace, far away, something wonderful had happened. The baby had been born, happy and healthy. Anakin knew it. It was the same kind of wonderful feeling he had when Luke and Leia had been born.

Ahsoka's lightsaber brought him back into reality as it flew by his head, just barely missing him. Anakin had to finish this if he ever wanted to get back to his new, entirely whole family. They all needed him to come back alive, and most definitely still in emerged in the Light side of the Force.

Anakin struck back with his blue blade with more power than he had come up with the whole fight. The truth was Anakin wasn't fighting to the fullest of his ability. He didn't want to hurt, and possibly kill Ahsoka. She had been his apprentice. It was Anakin's fault she fall to the dark side; he didn't want her physical death on his hands too.

Ahsoka hesitated for only second before charging back at him. She had been fighting beyond her ability, or least beyond what Anakin thought her ability was. It has seemed he had underestimated her.

But that didn't change anything. No matter much Anakin underestimated the team of Ahsoka and the Dark side, that could never change the fact Anakin had years of experience on her. It also couldn't change that Anakin taught her; he knew all of her tricks. Sure, she had new ones, but they weren't enough. He had her cornered. There was no way out for her now that wouldn't result serious injury or death.

Pressed up against the black, hot rock of Mustafar, Ahsoka's eyes darted beyond her former Master, searching for a way out. Anakin advanced on her; he switched off his lightsaber.

"It's over, Ahsoka," Anakin said, "but it's not too late for you."

Ahsoka stared at him with pure hatred. "But it is for you!"

Once more, she charged at him with all her might. Anakin ignited his lightsaber once more, and in even than second sliced directly through Ahsoka's right arm. Only moments later she coiled on the ground in pain, screaming in anguish.

Anakin looked her on, knowing full well the agony of losing a hand. He was sorry he had to do it, but not sorry at the same time. He had to put his family first. Anakin didn't have time to humor Ahsoka with the off chance that she might turn back.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

Anakin nodded. It wasn't exactly news. "I'm sorry it ended this way, Ahsoka. You made the wrong choice."

With that, Anakin turned away from her and headed back to his ship. It was too late for her, at least it was now.

"Finish me, you coward!" She yelled after him, but Anakin didn't turn around. Anakin liked to think if she had asked him to save her, or even showed a sign of remorse, Anakin would have turned back around, but she didn't. So he never looked back.

Perhaps it wasn't because Ahsoka didn't ask. Anakin now had an entirely different feeling. His sick, thirteen year old son was needed him, and this time, family had to come first.

* * *

Luke found himself flat on his back and staring up at his former brother's lightsaber. This would be the end for him, and everything had been going so well. Luke closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the death blow. It never came. When Luke opened his bright blue eyes, he saw Gage standing over him just like before, only not like before. Something had changed in Gage's expressions. Luke could tell. Gage was confused. The red lightsaber was no longer held with force and power, but limply by a hand that had suddenly grown weak.

Luke slowly sat up, feeling safe. "What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to kill me?"

"No," Gage shook his head violently. "I was _ordered_ to kill you. But I… I can't do it, Luke. You're my brother."

"No," said Luke, firmly and confidently. "We're not brothers. We're not even friends, and we won't be seeing each other anymore."

"I know," said Gage, switching off his lightsaber and taking a step backwards. "I'm sorry, Luke."

Luke nodded, "me too."

Gage backed up a couple of more steps, still dumbfounded by his sudden change of heart. Finally, he turned around, but strangely enough didn't walk away. Gage fell to his knees and then face first on the ground with a quiet thud. It only took a couple of seconds for Luke to understand what had happened. Standing over Gage's body was Jack with the lightsaber Gage had Force-thrown only minutes ago.

"NO!" Luke shot to his feet, suddenly energized. "You killed him! Why did you do that?"

Jack looked at Luke with a cold expression. "He's a sith, or should I say _was_ a sith."

Forgetting that he was unarmed and that Jack most definitely was armed, Luke took a run at Jack, who had turned off the lightsaber. Luke didn't care that he was attacking out of rage. All he thought about was hurting the Jedi who had just killed the boy who had been his brother. Light side or dark side, at this moment in Luke's life, he didn't care.

However, before Luke could even lay a hand on Jack, he was swept up by strong arms. That wasn't going to stop him from trying. Luke wriggled, screamed, kicked, and did anything he could to get away from the strong stranger.

"Let me go! He killed him! Let me go!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs. He didn't care how ridiculous he looked or sounded. All he wanted to do was tear Jack apart.

"Shh, Luke, it's okay," said the stranger, who Luke remotely acknowledged to be Anakin Skywalker, his father. This didn't stop Luke's rage. He kept it up until Anakin was required to drag him inside the Jedi Temple. Anakin managed to make Luke fall into the floor with him, still holding him down due to the fit of rage and emotion Luke was experiencing.

"You got to stop this, Luke. It won't change anything." Anakin whispered, though his words had no effect. Luke's fit continued until Anakin gave in and used Force suggestion to induce sleep. After Luke was out cold, Anakin decided it was up to him to clean up the mess outside. It was going to be a long night, but at least his family was okay.

* * *

A/N: I know its short, but there was nothing else to add. Hope to have the final chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

VAD

Jesus looked at them and said, "With man this is impossible, but with God **all** things **are possible**."

Matthew 19:26


	15. Let Go

A/N: Hey, this is the last one, and yes I know it's short! Sorry for that, but I feel like it shouldn't be drug on anymore. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing. It's been fun writing this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, and that applies to all previous chapters of this story.

Chapter Fifteen: Let Go

One Week Later

Luke sat on his bed, unwilling to move. He was determined. He would _not_ be going to school, at least not today. It had only been seven days since he saw Gage die. Luke simply wasn't ready, but his parents seemed to think otherwise. The pair of them was just as determined to get Luke into school as Luke was to stay home.

The truth was Luke did not want to leave his new family, especially not the newest member of the Skywalker family. Luke's baby brother, Aydan, was cuter than any other infant in Luke's opinion. The boy was just a week old, and he had the same bright blue eyes that seemed traditional for Skywalker boys. Leia was okay to hang around with, too, if Luke could only get her to talk less. Then there were his parents.

Luke never had real parents before, just a Sith Lord liar, but he expected his parents – his real ones – were the best he could ask for. Anakin was strong. He was a warrior, and having a guy like that as a father made a recently traumatized teenager feel pretty safe. Padme was beautiful, but smart, too. Luke got the feeling she could understand and have compassion for anyone.

It seemed as though Luke had won the orphan jackpot with his new biological family, but it still did not mean he wanted to go off to some dumb school. What did he need it for, anyway? Luke was a Force sensitive. He could get along just fine without it. Why didn't Anakin and Padme understand that?

"Come on, Luke, it's time to go," said Anakin, from Luke's doorway.

"I'm not going," Luke said, defiantly, though he ultimately knew it wouldn't do any good. Anakin had been very clear.

"You have to," Anakin said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so,"Anakin replied and because I will not have my children running around like idiots."

"I'm no idiot!"

"Not yet," Anakin said. "Listen, I have something for you, but before I give it to you, you have to promise to get into the speeder quietly."

Luke made a face, thinking it over. "What is it?"

"You'll like it." Anakin smirked.

"Okay," Luke agreed. If wasn't as if he were actually going to get out of this one anyway. Anakin pulled a lightsaber hilt from his belt, and handed it to Luke, who stared back confused.

"I don't understand," Luke said, hesitantly taking the weapon. "The Council said I'm not allowed to become a Jedi."

"They did," said Anakin, in a matter-of-fact tone, "but that doesn't mean I can't train you in the Force. It'd be pretty dumb not to."

"Why's that?"

"This isn't over," Anakin said, "The Sith Lord and my former apprentice both lived, and a Sith can hold a grudge for a very long time."

Luke nodded. "I'm going to have to face him some day, aren't I?"

"There's a very good chance," Anakin told him grimly.

It wasn't much of a shock to Luke. He guessed he always knew he'd have to deal with his less than perfect past. Luke just preferred not to think of it, but like the murder of his brother Gage, it kept popping back into his mind.

"What's going to happen to Jack?" Luke asked, though he was almost sure of what the answer would be.

"I'm sorry, Luke, but Gage was considered a Sith, an enemy of the Jedi. Jack is now greatly honored at the Temple."

"Murder," Luke whispered. It didn't make any sense to him.

"You have to let that go," Anakin warned. "It will only lead you down a path of destruction."

Luke frowned at his father. The murder of a family member isn't something he could let go of in a week. "You sound like Master Obi-Wan."

"I do not!"

"You do so," said a smug voice from Luke's doorway. Luke's mother stood in the threshold, cuddling Aydan in both her arms. Anakin immediately greeted her, mainly focusing on the new baby. Luke smiled as he watched his parents and Aydan.

"Are you ready for school?" his mother asked.

Luke let his own blue eyes fall on his new lightsaber. "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

A/N: There is going to be a sequel. It will be either a four year jump or a five year jump. I haven't decided what it will be called, or when I will post the first chapter, but I have done some plotting so it should be soon. Look for it!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

VAD

Joshua 1:9  
Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be terrified; do not be discouraged, for the LORD your God will be with you wherever you go.


End file.
